Guardians
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: Takes place centuries before the present day with six princesses and a battle ensues. Centuries later they're reborn and the fight begins again. Suck at summaries. Rated T for safeness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time, in a land far away resides six amiable kingdoms. In these kingdoms there, of course, were six gracious Kings and six convivial Queens. All six Kings and Queens always wanted to be blessed with a child of their own. One divine day, their desires have been answered. The Queens has been given the wondrous news that they were carrying—each of their own a child. When the Queens had given birth to beautiful baby girls, the Kings had decided to throw an immense party—at the center of all six kingdoms—so everyone from far and wide can come and marvel at their beautiful little girls.

As the years go by the beautiful little girls has grown to be a lovely young ladies. Many princes have come and tried to charm them into marrying them, but unfortunately for them it wasn't meant to be. Then the Kings and Queens' closest friends from neighboring kingdoms had come for a visit and they all agreed to meet at the center of the kingdoms. That's when they saw them. I mean really saw them. They each stood with their backs towards them. Their posture was that of grace. To the young Princesses it was a posture to be in awe at. When they turned around they noticed the most compelling eyes anyone can ever see.

The first pair was a light purple that captured and pulled you in. His hair—his hair has two different colors in them. His bangs are grey while the rest of his hair is either a dark shade of blue or completely black. The second pair was blue eyes that went well with blonde hair. The third pair was brown that somehow went well with dark blue hair. The fourth pair was golden yellow cat eyes that went along well with black hair. The sixth pair were covered by glasses, but it look well with brown hair. The last pair was aqua blue eyes that stood out and distracts the person from the red hair.

The day went by without any commotion. Basically a normal day for the Princesses. That was until one of every six King's most trusted advisors tried to exterminate the Kings, Queens, Princesses and everyone else in the palace. When they didn't succeed they prepared a different plan.

Since no one knew who had planned to eliminate everyone, they continued with their second plan. They had asked the Kings for the Princesses hand in marriage but was denied. The Kings knew that their daughters wouldn't agree with it and they valued their daughter's opinion and view on everything. But the most important thing was that the Kings valued their daughters far too much to let someone who they don't approve of to take care of them.

Since their second plan didn't work they went to a sorcerer and gained unspeakable power. They knew that within the Tachibana, Fernandez, Rose, Wong, York, and Alster Royal Families there is great power that only they can wield. He had found out that the young Princesses on their seventeenth birthdays had been given a family heirloom that has inside it a creature—a guardian to the heir that's next in line for the throne. It is also the same for the Granger, Hiwatari, Tate and Kon Royal Families. Each heir to the throne has a guardian. The only ones that don't have a guardian is the Matthew family.

One night the six King were woken up to their palace's guards yelling. They looked out the window and saw that their trusted advisors have come, but with allies. They threatened to take everything from the Kings for denying what they wanted.

The king told their wives to wake up their daughters and to send then to the Grangers. The Queens did as they were told. They had woken up their daughters and led them to the back of the palaces. There stood some of their most trusted guards. They placed the Princesses inside the carriage, but before the Queens could get inside they were shot by an arrow threw her heart. The Princesses yelled, but the guards closed the carriage door and took them to the Grangers. They had arrived successfully and explained everything to them. The six Princesses stared at each other in surprise to see that they were going through the same thing. The next day, the remaining five palaces came. Days later they began marching back to the Princesses palace.

When they arrived an all out war began. The Princesses were about to be hit by an attack, but their guardians and their love's guardians blocked the attack. They looked at their love and the Princes smirked as they continued to fight. While they were planning this battle with the others, they had confessed their feelings to them and they returned them. They had promised that after this was over they would be together. That nothing would separate them. But unfortunately, that wasn't meant to be.

They looked around and saw that their friends, comrades and their loves were on the floor—dead. They got up, looked ahead and began advancing.

"What a shame." The ex-advisors said. "Here we were hoping that this wouldn't have had to happen, but this happened because of your foolish fathers." Then they realized that everyone they knew were gone. They felt tears brim down from their eyes. "You have two choices: marry us or be eliminated by our hand? Your choice."

For the first time speaking, the Princesses voices were calm and grounded. "I choose to fight and bring peace to every palace."

"This is your demise then."

They gathered up the rest of their strength for a final attack.

"Guardians of our royal families hear our voice" they began "We're asking you to give us the rest of your powers and assist us in defeating this evil."

A long staff appeared above their heads. They took it and aimed it at the advisors. An immense power came out and hit them straight on. When the smoke blew everyone who was safe saw that they were trapped. With the last bit of their powers, the Princesses along with their guardians sent them far, far away and restored the land back to the way it was.

Now when everyone could see again they saw that the Princesses were gone. They searched and searched, but they haven't found them. They buried the bodies of the fallen heroes. As they did this six voices came from the winds and said: _Do not fret, for they shall be reborn because this battle is not over. We are the Princesses guardians and we assure you that they will come back. All in do time._

When the voices were gone they all began murmuring, wondering if it was true. Decades went by and they haven't gotten their beloved Princesses back. Until now…" The voice in my head said.

I woke up to the sun shinning through my window and the birds chirping. I look at my clock and saw that I was late for school. I got up and began getting dressed. Once I was done I headed downstairs and said goodbye to my mother and father. They asked if I wanted any breakfast, but I said no. I met up with my friends—who are girls only. They are Julia Fernandez, Mariah Wong, Mathilda Alster, Mariam Rose and Emily York.

When they were in my line of sight I saw them all tapping their shoes. I reached them and stopped to gain my breath. When I looked up they all had disapproving looks on them.

"I'll explain on the way because if we don't start running—like now—we'll be, I don't know late." I said.

"Then let's go." Julia said.

We arrived to homeroom on time. We sat down in the back in our respective seats breathing heavily. When our breathings became normal they all looked at me expectantly. It's a good thing that in our school we don't have to change classes—we just change teachers.

"Okay. Well I was dreaming about six kingdoms long ago. And I know it's going to sound fairy tail like, but trust me I feel like it actually happened. So then there were six Kings and Queens had always wanted a child their own. They got it and they lived a normal life until one of each of the King's advisors wanted everyone eliminated. They failed and then tried to marry the Princesses. One thing led to another and the Princesses defeated them and sent them far, far away and they used the last bit of their power for that and to make the place go back to how it was. When everyone else could see again the Princesses had disappeared. They looked and looked for them, but they couldn't find them. Then when they were burying the people that died in battle six voices came through the air and said: _Do not fret, for they shall be reborn because this battle is not over. We are the Princesses guardians and we assure you that they will come back. All in do time._ Then I woke up and now here we are." I said.

I looked at them and they were staring at each other. I was about to ask what was wrong, but then the teacher came in. I say she has impeccable timing. Before the teacher spoke they said that they have to tell me something important, but that they'll tell me later. The teacher did attendance and then spoke.

"Everyone we have an important assembly that will probably take the whole first period. That is all."

With that said she got her things and walked out the classroom. The girls turned around and faced me.

"Okay what's the important thing that you have to tell me?" I asked curious.

"Well while we waited for you we began talking about dreams for some reason. We each said our dream and we realized that we had the same dream. Then we began wondering if you had the same dream. Which you did." Emily said.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

We each looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. Then the announcement for the assembly came on. We all headed to the auditorium. When everyone was settle down the principal came on.

"Everyone we have some special students that will be transferring to our school. Normally they would have been home schooled, but for some _important_ reason they decided to come to school here—in Bakuten High School…" He kept droning on and on that I almost fell asleep.

Bakuten High is located in the center of town that is in between the six abandoned kingdoms. I heard stories about the kingdoms, but I just thought that who ever owned them probably decided to escape the luxurious life of royalty. There is also a legend about the six Princesses, but I didn't think that it was connected to the same dreams we had. I didn't even think about the legend at all. Then the principal stopped droning about who knows what and introduced the new students.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you _Prince_ Tyson Granger from the Granger Royal Family; _Prince_ Max Tate from the Tate Royal Family; _Prince_ Ray Kon from the Kon Royal Family; _Prince_ Kenny Dickenson from the Dickenson Royal Family; _Prince_ Kai Hiwatari from the Hiwatari Royal Family; _Prince_ Tala Ivanov from the Ivanov Royal Family; and their fellow friends _Prince_ Bryan, _Prince_ Ian and _Prince_ Spencer." There were loud screams from the girls that the girls and I covered our ears so our ear drums wouldn't burst. Then the principal began again when everything was quiet. "They would like you guys to treat them like any other person."

"So we can ignore them, I guess." I said to Julia who giggled.

"Hey girls look at them, but look at them good. Do they remind you of some ones?" Emily said.

"Yeah. They look like the guys from our dreams." Mathilda said.

When her words sunk in, we shot up pointing at them and said "It's them!"

By now every pair of eyes were staring at us. Including the Princes themselves.

"Eh heh, heh, heh." We said sweat dropping.

They continued to stare at us. I noticed that the door was still open and since we were in the back and near the walkway of the passage I got an idea.

"Girls." I whispered. They looked at me. "Run."

And run we did. We shot out of the auditorium as if our lives depended on it. When we neared the double doors that lead to the senior courtyard we stopped. We slid down the wall and began to calm our breaths down. I looked at the girls and they looked at me. Then we began to laugh. This situation is ones of those situations that show you who your true friends are. The ones that will laugh with you because you did something stupid and won't blame you for humiliating them. Then we heard foot steps. We looked up and saw the vice principal.

"Care to explain on what just happened in there?" she asked kneeling in front of us.

"Okay well we had this dream…" I said beginning to explain the dream. "Yeah and when we saw them we just you know shot up and said that." I said.

"Can't blame you. I would do the same thing in your shoes." Ms. Rey said smiling warmly at us. "Now its time that we head back."

"Do we have to?" Mariah asked.

"Yes. You owe them an explanation. You don't have to tell them what you told me so you might want to come up with an excuse plausible enough for them to believe it." She said.

She opened the door and we walked in. when we entered we got a few whistles and cheers from the male population of the school. Figures. Some girls or guys stand up and interrupt the principal and they get cheers. I swear the guys in our school may be cute and smart but they're not that bright when it comes to getting in trouble. The bell for second period rang and the principal dismissed everyone, except for us.

When the auditorium was clear the principal gave us the cold stare. We shivered. "Now who would like to explain to the Princes your actions?"

"Well" I began.

"We umm" Mathilda said.

"We heard about them—their names and all. And we began talking one day that we wanted to see who they were. And when you introduced them to the school we were shocked that it was them. So we shot up and said what we said." Mariah said. We stared at her in disbelief. Man when she needs to lie, she lies alright. "Sorry."

"Principal if they just wanted to meet us then I don't think you should punish them." Prince Ray said. "Nice to meet you…"

"Mariah."

"Mariah. Lovely name." he said grabbing a hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips and gently placing a kiss on her hand.

Mariah's face turned the shade of a tomato at the gesture. Then I heard a male voice say: _It will all begin again. The battle that has ended decades ago shall begin again._ I looked around to see if someone else was here, but nope there wasn't.

"Hils what's wrong?" Julia said.

"I heard a male voice say 'It will all begin again. The battle that has ended decades ago shall begin again.' So I looked around to find out who said it, but I got nothing."

"A male voice?" Prince Kenny said.

"Yeah." I said.

"How long have you been hearing this _voice_?" Prince Tala asked.

"Since I was a little girl. It only came when I was in trouble or zoning out."

"So" Prince Tyson began "what are all your names? First and last."

_Pushy much_, I thought. "You already know Mariah, but her full name is Mariah Wong; the girl with the glasses is Emily York; the girl with dark blue hair is Mariam Rose; the shy one is Mathilda Alster; the dual hair girl is Julia Fernandez; and I'm Hilary Tatibana. Nice to officially meet you your majesties." I said bowing—showing respect. The other girls did the same.

When we stood straight we saw them wide eyed. I looked at the girl and shrugged. Something was up. And whatever it was the Princes knew what it was.

"Eto, are you all okay?" Mathilda asked.

"Huh, yeah." Max said.

"Hn." Compliments from Kai.

Then I felt like someone was watching us. I turned around that I probably would have gotten whiplash. The girls stared at me. I got off the stage and headed to the doors that lead out the school. I looked around, but saw no one. The same voice spoke.

_Milady you might want to be careful. A great evil is out there. Waiting for the moment that the Princesses will be known so they can eliminate her highnesses. Stay close to the Princes. Their guardians will protect you. Soon you shall remember._

_Remember what?_ I thought. I headed back to where the others are at. The principal and the Princes stared at me—confused. The girls were staring wide eyed at me.

"You felt and _heard_ that? Right?" Mathilda asked.

"Yeah." Mariah, Julia, Emily and Mariam said.

"Good then you guys felt what I felt and heard what I heard." I said.

"Is that why you left?" Julia asked.

"Yeah." I said. "What voices did you hear?"

"You mean whether male or female?" Mariah asked. I nodded my head. "I heard a female voice."

"I heard a male voice." Emily said.

"Female." Julia said.

"Male." Said Mariam.

"Male." Said Mathilda.

"Why did we hear different voices?" I asked no one in particular.

"It doesn't matter." Said the principal. "What matters is that I need you girls to show them around. When you're done come back to the office and I'll let you get the rest of the school day off, but tomorrow you're going to have to catch up on what you missed. Now you can go and show them around."

With that he left. I sighed and began walking. We showed them around. Julia was telling them little facts, but I didn't participate in this. My mind was still wrapped around why we felt what we felt and heard what we heard, but mostly on why we heard different voices. I shook my head and let it go. But in the back of my head was the answer. I knew it, but paid no attention to it. When we finished we headed back to the office.

The principal kept to his word. He gave us the rest of the school day to ourselves. He said that we could go to the senior courtyard if we wanted to. I told him we would; but that the girls and I needed to get our things and that we need to give our teachers a note. He said that he would take care of that, but to go and get our things. We began walking back; the Princes said that they would wait there.

When we entered the class, the teacher didn't even look up. She told us to get our things and to head back to the guys. When we were exiting, she called us and winked. We blushed and told her that it wasn't like that. I swear the female adults here are weird. We arrived back to the main office to find out that the guys went to the senior courtyard. We huffed and walked to the courtyard. Mariah was ranting on how Princes these days have no manners. I began laughing. Soon the others joined in. We arrived to the courtyard only to find the guys attacking each other with swords.

I was about to step in, but was interrupted by an older males voice.

"I wouldn't if I were you. They're only practicing. They're not going to kill each other. At least I hope they don't." We looked at him. Surprise written across our faces. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Hiro Granger. Tyson's elder brother."

"Nice to meet you." We said.

"I'm Hilary Tatibana."

"Julia Fernandez."

"Mariam Rose."

"Mathilda Alster."

"Mariah Wong."

"And I'm Emily York."

He stared at us wide eyed, but composed himself. "Nice to meet you." He said bowing to us; we bowed back.

Then I asked him something that came to my mind. "If your Prince Tyson's brother, than aren't you the heir to the throne?"

"Nope." He smiled. "I turned it down because I knew my little brother was the right person for it."

I just nodded my head. We looked back at the Princes. They had finished and were now taking a break. Sitting on the grass—relaxing. I nudged Julia and whispered something to her. She nodded her head and went to the table that has a place to plug in her mini stereo so we can listen to our iPods. Mariam, Mariah, Emily and Mathilda stared at her and then at me.

"We have to practice for cheer. Remember, since we didn't stay yesterday?"

They nodded their heads.

"Ready!" Julia said.

We got into place. Julia asked Prince Kenny if he could push play on the iPod when I nodded my head. I looked to see if we were all in place. I nodded my head and he pushed play. The song began and we waited. Then we began when it reached an up beat. I did a back flip. My hand held me up while I spread my legs horizontally. I heard a whistle. We continued. When the end came I did front flips and pushed myself into the air and did three spin flips and landed on the ground with my right arm holding my right leg vertically up.

When the music stopped I relaxed. I looked at the girls and we began laughing. The guys were staring at us as if we grew a second head. When we finished we sat down.

"Okay that was good, but not our best." Julia said.

"You think. I mean I miss one practice and I'm rusty." I said stretching.

"That's because you're used to practicing so much, Hils." Mariah said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said smiling. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my boot—which matches my school uniform, which consists of a white shirt with the school insignia over the heart, a black and red plaid vest, black and red plaid three inches up your mid-thigh skirt, either red or black knee high socks, and what ever shoe you want. I told the girls to cover me. I pulled out my phone and saw that my elder brother, Darren sent me a text. It read:

Hils,

Have you heard that nine Princes from afar have come? If you have then you and the girls should behave. Treat them with respect. I mean if you ever meet them. Oh and if you meet a guy named Hiro, tell him I said 'Hi.' 'Kay? 'Kay.

Darren

I stared at my phone. I swear, sometimes I think that my parents had dropped him when he was younger. If not then he whacked himself when he was younger. Then it hit me. How did he know Prince Hiro? I looked at Hiro, wonder crossing my face. I put my phone away and got up.

"Prince Hiro?" I said.

"Just call me Hiro." He said.

"Okay. Hiro?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"My brother, Darren, says 'Hi.'" I said.

"Tell him I said 'Hi.' Too."

"Okay." I said somehow self-consciously.

I continued to stare at him. Wondering if I should ask or not.

"What's up?" he asked seeing through me.

"Eto…how do you and Darren know each other?"

"Oh. Well my parents, years ago, came here for a visit when you were four. I snuck out from where we were staying and walked around. I got into trouble and luckily your brother was passing by. He helped me and we became friends. Since then we kept in touch. I guess I forgot to tell him that I was coming." He said scratching the back of his head.

"You're a good friend." I said sarcastically.

"Hey people tend to forget some things every now and then." He said defensively.

"I know. I'm just kidding." I said smiling. He looked at me blushing. "Eh, why are you blushing?"

"Huh? Oh it's just that you remind me of a girl I used to know. She was cousins to a well known royal family, but they also went missing. Plus you look cute when you smile."

"So you miss her and just how old are you?"

"Twenty two. I'm the same age as your brother."

"Word of advice." I said. "Never tell a girl who isn't of legal age yet that she looks cute; you'll get in trouble." I said teasingly.

"What? Hey!" he said chasing me.

I began running and laughing. He was close to catching me when I hid behind Prince Ray. When I knew what I did I jumped away from him. Bad idea. Hiro grabbed me and began tickling me. I got a flashback, but paid no attention to it.

"Okay, okay. Stop, please!"

I sighed in relief when he stopped. Then the bell that ended the school rang. I got up and went to get my stuff.

"Hey Hiro, if you want you can come with us to my house. He should be there. If not than we can go to his work."

"Sounds good. You guys want to go."

"Sure." They said.

"Hn."

We began heading to where the buses were at, but we were pulled back and led to a big limousine that held at least twenty people. Hiro asked me how we get to my house I gave him the address and the driver put it into the built in GPS. I looked at the girls and saw that they were also uncomfortable.

When we arrived I saw that my brother wasn't the only one that was here. So were my parents. We stepped out and I led the way. I unlocked the doors and led them in.

"Darren, mom, dad! I'm home!" I said. "And we have company. Not the usual type, but the royal type."

With that my parents came out from the study and you could hear Darren running down the stairs. There was a yelp and a bang. I looked at my parents and sighed. I headed to the stairs. I was welcomed to Darren on the floor, rubbing his head. I sighed, once again, and helped him up. We went back to the front door.

"Hey Hiro. Been awhile." He said going up to Hiro and both did a handshake.

"Darren. They're royalty, treat them like it." Mother said scolding him.

"It's okay. I've known him for awhile now." Hiro said.

"Really, than please come into the living room." She said motioning for them to come in. "Hilary come and help me in the kitchen real quick."

"Okay. Just let me put my things away into my room. And let me change real quick." I said heading for the steps.

"Hurry." She said from the kitchen.

I entered my room and placed my things on my bed. I went to my closet a pulled out a dress the hugs my chest and stomach, but is loose at the bottom. It reaches mid-thigh. The sleeves hug my arms and become loose halfway down my forearm and cover half my hands. The dress is very simple, but elegant. It's pink, but not one of those obnoxious pink colors. I took of my red knee length socks and put on white ones and put on my white, casual boots. I took one look in the mirror and went downstairs.

I went into the living room briefly.

"Girls, if you want you can go into your rooms to change and put your stuff away." I said.

"You all live here?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah. Since all of our parents are usually never here because of work we live together with Darren because he's our guardian." Julia said.

I went into the kitchen to help out mother. She took one look at me and smiled an approval. I stared at her.

"Maybe you'll capture one of their hearts." She said winking.

"Mother! So not appropriate." I said.

"You're no fun." She said. "Take the trays with the drinks and go give it to them while I finish the treats."

"Okay." I said taking the three trays.

I place one on my head and held the other two. I entered the living room. Mathilda was about to get up but I told her it was fine. I place the tray on my right hand on the coffee table first, then the one on my head and then the one on my left hand. I left the living room and went back into the kitchen. Mother had finished the treats and she took two trays. I took the other two.

We place them on the coffee table and sat down. Mother sat down next to father and I sat in Darren's lap. He smiled at me and handed me a cup with soda. I took a sip of it and reached for a cookie. Mother glanced at me and went back to the conversation that father and Hiro were having about politics or something. I paid no attention and went to staring out the huge window we have in the living room. I was brought out of my trance when Prince Kenny was calling my name.

"Yes, Prince Kenny."

"Call us by our names." Prince Ray said.

"Okay." I said a tad bit uncomfortable. "What was it Kenny?"

"How did you manage to carry three trays all at once?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I've always known how to balance many things at once." I said.

"Just like a princess would." Spencer said.

"Yeah right. Hilary a princess? That's funny." Darren said. His voice tense for some reason.

"Yeah and you being a prince would be bad."

"Hey!"

"Guys no fighting, please." Father said.

"Sorry." We said.

The guys began laughing. All except for Kai. I looked at Kai wondering why he was so quiet. Almost like a loner. Hiro made a comment on how we remind him so much of Tyson and himself. Then the doorbell rang. I got up and said that I would get it. I opened the door and was bombarded with the press asking questions. I had difficulty closing the door. I called for the girls. Everyone came out of the living room.

"Girls quiet standing there and ah—" I yelped. "help me. Hurry!"

They ran and helped me close the door. Once the door was closed I ran into the living room and closed the shades and curtains of the window. I ran to the other windows and did the same. The girls helped me make sure that the windows had the shades and curtains closed and were locked and that all the doors were locked too. When we were done we went back into the living room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tatibana all windows are locked and covered and the doors are all locked." Mariah said.

"Girls how many times have we told you not call us that? Call my husband Jake and call me Rosemarie." Mother said smiling at them.

"Okay." They said.

"Sorry." Hiro said.

"For what?" I asked sitting on the floor.

"For the trouble we're putting you in." Ray said.

"Nah! Don't be." I said. "This is the most fun we've had."

They looked at me and we began laughing. Then it was five o' clock and they had to get back to the hotel that they'll be staying at. I called the police and they had gotten rid of all the press. Mother closed the door when they were out of sight. She asked for the girls and me to help make dinner. We went into the kitchen and began helping. When dinner was ready and dessert was made we sat down to eat.

"So Darren care to explain on how you met Hiro?" mother asked skeptically.

He explained everything to them and mother said that what he did was good. When the dishes were done and put away the girls and I went into Julia's room. We began talking on everything that happened so far.

"It's a good thing that today's Friday." Mathilda said.

"Yep." We said agreeing with her.

Then we all heard the six voices again.

_Stay with the Princes no matter what. They shall protect you. Be their friends and you soon will remember. Never forget about your dreams and about the stories and legend you have heard. They will come in hand, Miladies._

We stared at each other and wondered what they meant. Then we decided that we have enough time for it. Then we each went into our rooms and went to bed.

The next day I woke up and began getting ready. I was wearing the same dress as yesterday, but this time in crimson. I went into the dining room. The girls were already there. We saw that we were wearing the same thing, but in different colors. We began laughing. Mother was about to make breakfast, but the doorbell rang. We went to see who it was. There was a guy with blue hair and blue eyes and a girl with red hair and black eyes standing in front of us.

"Um yes?" mother said.

"I'm Kane and this is Salima." He said. "The Princes have sent us to pick up a milady Hilary, milady Julia, milady Mathilda, milady Mariah, milady Miriam and a milady Emily." He said.

"That would be us." We said stepping in front of mother, father and Darren.

"What do they want?" My father asked going into father mode.

"They have asked us to come and get them because they want to have breakfast with them and they wish to get to know them better. Plus his majesty Hiro has asked to also take a master Darren along so they can catch up." Said Salima.

"Then they can go." I stared at father.

"Dad?"

"Go. They personally asked for you girls and we make no promises that your mother and I will be here later on." He said smiling warmly.

I felt a pang in my heart and forced a smile at him. We followed Kane and Salima to the limo. The driver opened the door and we went in; fifteen minutes later we arrived outside of Bakuten Hotel. We entered and followed Kane and Salima to an elevator. They hit the top floor button. Salima said that the top floor is a pen house that was made especially for the Princes. _I wonder if they're spoiled or not?_ I thought. When we reached the top floor we were welcomed to maids in two lines. Some on the left, others on the right.

"Welcome miladies and master." They said bowing. We looked at each other and shrugged.

We continued to follow Kane and Salima into this huge dinning room. There stood the Princes and their parents. So there were a total of nineteen people waiting for the seven of us. I looked at the girls and our eyes mirrored what we were feeling. Shock and uncomfortable-ness—if that's even a word. The maids sat us next to one of the Princes. Julia was seated next to Tala; Mathilda next to Tyson, Mariah next to Ray, Mariam next to Max, Emily next to Kenny; and me next to Kai.

_Great I get the silent one,_ I thought. At least Darren was seated next to his friend Hiro. I looked across and saw that Julia was seated across from me. I looked at her my eyes pleading for her to help me. She looked at me and shrugged. I knew what it meant. She couldn't because she was in the same mess I was. Tala maybe silent, but at least he says and responds when he's being spoken to. Kai doesn't.

The maids served us breakfast. It was hot beignets with yogurt and rosemary-scented raspberry sauce; ricotta with coffee-poached dates, pistachios, and sunflower honey; and poached eggs with Dungeness crab, sesame oil, and Japanese sea salt. The girls and I stared in awe, but then we began eating. When we finished Kai's father spoke.

"Girls we would like to thank you for the hospitality that you showed our sons. If it were any other person, they would have used those moments to get publicity for themselves."

"It was no problem." I said calmly.

The calmness in my voice surprised me. They looked at me and smiled. They got up. We began getting up, but they stopped us.

"Stay and hang out here with them. We have some businesses to attend to." He said.

With that said they got up and left. We sat there in complete silence. Then Hiro came up with an idea. He told us to wait while he and the others went to change. Once they were out of hearing range I spoke up.

"Okay who else feels like a fish out of water?" The girls raised their hands except for Darren. I knew that in the time that Hiro was here years ago he hung out with him. "Good. Then I'm not the only one."

Then the others came in. I stared at them in surprise. Who knew that they would look like any other person in regular clothes?

"Okay lets head out." Tyson said.

"Huh?" we said.

"We changed so we could go out and enjoy the beautiful day. And so no one would be able to recognize us."

"Okay." We said getting up.

We headed to the elevator and went to the front of the hotel. There were two limos waiting for us; we got in them and once the doors were closed the limos moved forward. The girls and I were in the same limo as the Princes. Hiro and Drew were in the other one. I got a text from Darren.

"Who—"

"Darren." I said. "He texted saying that Hiro and he are going to an arcade. That they'll meet us at the park after we leave the amusement park." Then I did a double take. "Amusement park?"

"Yep." Max said smiling.

"Why?" Mariam asked.

"Because it's a good way to spend the day." Was all Tala said.

I looked at the girls and they knew what I was feeling. Fear. Don't get me wrong, I love amusement parks it's just that I'm absolutely terrified of rollercoasters. I once went on one of them with my father and when we got of I was clinging on to him as if my life depended on it. Ever since then I haven't gone on a rollercoaster. When we entered the amusement park I stared at all the visible rollercoasters. I took a deep, shaky breath.

We began with small games. Then Tyson said that he was getting bored so we went to a rollercoaster. We waited in line for like fifteen minutes, and then it was time for us to go on. We sat down next to the same guys as breakfast. When the rollercoaster began moving I started shaking. Then the roller coaster was at the tipy-top of the hill, and then it shot down. I didn't scream like the others—except Kai—but I knew that I was pale. When we got off, I grabbed onto Julia.

"Mathilda go buy a soda and something that Hilary will be able to eat." Julia said.

Mathilda ran as if she was saving a life. Which she kind of was. The guys looked at me, confusion crossing their faces. Julia led me to a bench. She began fanning me, hoping that I'll get color back into my cheeks. Unfortunately that didn't work. Mathilda came back with a cold coke and some chips. Julia opened the coke and handed it to me. I took a sip and felt slightly better. I grabbed the chips with a shaky hand and opened it. I began eating it.

"What's wrong with her?" Ray asked kneeling in front of me.

"Nothing. It's just that she's always been terrified of rollercoasters. When she was little she went on one of them with her father and she hung onto him like a life preserver. This is why we don't go on them. She becomes like this." Julia said still fanning me.

When I was done with the chips and soda I got up. I wobbled a little. Ray was at my side, helping me stand.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Okay, but we're not going on many coasters."

"Don't." I said. "If you guys want to on them go. I'll be fine waiting at the exit for you guys." I finished. I knew I was still sweating.

"Nope. If you girls don't want to go on a ride tells us and we'll do something else. Your _health_ and opinions are more important than _our_ happiness." Kai said.

I stared at him, surprised. He hasn't said a word since we first met. I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Hn." He smirked.

The rest of the time we spent at the amusement park went by quickly. We met Hiro and Darren at the park that I used to go when I was younger. When we arrived I went straight to a swing set that was there. Julia took the one next to me. We began swinging, reminiscing about the past. Half hour later we were heading home. When we arrived I saw that my parents' car was gone. We stepped out and walked to the front door. We waved goodbye to them and headed inside. Darren looked at me and knew something was up.

"Don't worry. They'll be back soon." He said.

The girls understood and hugged me. This time in a long time I cried silent tears. We ordered Chinese food for dinner. When everything was cleaned up we headed to our rooms. The rest of the night I slept soundly.

* * *

><p>Read and Rieview.<p>

Feedback is welcomed.

an: had to delete the story all over again cause I made a stupid mistake, but i will have all of the chapters up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two again. Sorry about all this.

Do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It was Monday and there was a noise. I got up and looked out the window. It was raining. I got everything ready for school and began getting dressed. After I had everything set I went downstairs. Mathilda was already up, making breakfast. I helped her set up the table. The rest of the girls came downstairs. They saw us and asked us why we were up so early. We just shrugged our shoulders. When the dishes were put away we got our stuffs. Once each and every one of us was outside I locked the door. We were about to walk down the porch steps when I saw a limo in the driveway. The driver stepped out. He gave me a note. It was written on the computer in Old English text.

Girls,

The guys and I decided that it would be best if you guys took this limo to school for the remainder of this year your last year of high school. We know—at least that's what we think—that you probably wouldn't like this, but we're friends right? Well maybe it's a little too soon to call us friends, but somewhere near there we hope. So just humor us and accept what comes you way. Thank you.

The Guys

When I finished reading the note, out loud, I looked at the girls. They looked at the limo and smiled. Yep we were definitely going to use this for the remainder of the year and our senior year. The driver opened an umbrella big enough the all seven of us could fit under. I stared at it wide eyed. He said that it was custom made. I nodded my head and we stepped under it. He led us to the door, opened it and we stepped in; fifteen minutes later we were on school grounds. The guys were waiting by the school gates with open umbrellas for us.

When we were inside we headed for our lockers. Somehow their lockers ended up next to ours. The girls and I took out our things and headed for our homeroom with the guys in tow. Their excuse: we just want to drop you girls off. _Yeah right_, I thought, _you guys just don't want to go to homeroom yet_. And what I thought was true because when we arrived they came in with us. The girls immediately surrounded them while we took our seats. We looked at them and began to giggle, but then our giggles became full blown laughters. We got up, struggled to go through the crowd and brought them outside. I closed the door quickly before they could bombard them again.

I began giggling again when I saw the relief on their faces. The other girls too.

"Don't laugh." Tala said.

"Why not?" Julia asked between fits.

"Because what if you girls became bombarded with annoying fan girls? But in your case it would be fan boys." Spencer asked.

By now we had arrived to their homeroom. We stepped in and immediately regretted it. For some reason when we first started high school, the upperclassmen have taken a liking and an over barring attachment and possessiveness to us that—trust me it's hard to explain. They got up and began coming our way.

"Hide!" I said. Hiding behind Kai. "It's the apocalypse!"

"You just had to say something didn't you?" Julia said to Spencer, voice dripping with sarcasm—and immediately hid behind Tala.

We were now officially using the Princes for our own reasons. And good reason for that matter.

"Someone do something!" Mathilda said.

"Alright knock it off!" We looked at the source of the voice and saw the only two seniors who aren't obsessed with us—aside from the Princes—Lee, Mariah's brother, along with Raul, Julia's brother. "If you don't you're gonna have to answer to me." Aka: come near them again and you're a goner.

When they settled back down the girls and I hugged them like there's no tomorrow. Mariah and Julia introduced them to the Princes. A look of relief came across Ray's and Tala's faces when they said that they were their brothers. I started suspecting that Ray and Tala might just have a crush on Mariah and Julia.

When the warning bell rang the girls and I cheered and the other guys whined. Raul sent him his infamous glare along with Tala and Kai—for some reason—and they shut up. We said goodbye and headed to homeroom. Then it was time for gym and since it was raining we would stay inside. Joy. Our gym period has only junior girls and senior boys, hence you're probably guessing the problem if not let me elaborate.

Junior girls—including us—plus senior boys equals them getting hurt during gym. Compliments of the girls and I. We changed into our tight, white shirts, red short shorts, white knee length socks and black sneakers. Once the teachers gave us the okay to head out, we did. The guys were already out so that was a problem. I looked to see if I could find the guys, since we have the same gym period, but couldn't. Then we heard our names being called. We turned around and saw a group of guys coming our way.

"Run!" I said. "It's the apocalypse! Again!" I finished for the second time today.

And run we did. We ran around the gym twice until I saw the guys. They were sitting down in a shadowy corner. We went up to them and told them to hide us; they got up and stood in front of us. The group of guys came and the Princes gave them glares that sent shivers down their spines and sent them running away with their tails between their legs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said hugging Kai. He stiffened. When I realized what I did I let go. "Sorry."

"Hn."

"How'd you girls survive them the past two years?" Tyson asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Mathilda said shaking her head dramatically.

"I do." Julia said. "We hid until every other girl in gym was out."

"What about—" Max began.

"We always had Lee and Raul with us." I said cutting him off.

They just nodded their heads. Then a whistle was blown. We headed to our section and sat down. The teacher said that we would be playing matt ball with the seniors. The girls and I groaned. We got up and began stretching. Then a whistle was blown once again. We headed to the left of the bleachers—which were put up. The teachers said that they decided on teams. We held our breaths while they called the students up for the first team. We breathed when they stopped. We were on the same team as the Princes.

We were up to kick first. The guys came and stood next to us before any of the other guys could. When it was our turn—the girls and I—to kick we surprised them. Our team was winning by, well, a lot. When it was time for lunch we met the guys in the senior courtyard. The principal had called us down earlier in the day and said that since we have the same lunch and since the Princes are seniors that we can go to the senior courtyard for lunch. We thanked him and left.

We sat down in a shady area and began unpacking. Halfway through lunch the intercom started beeping, and then we heard the principal's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have an important announcement. The school will be having a school talent show. So anyone who wants to sign up, the sign up sheets will be placed near the music room. That is all."

I looked at the girls and smiled. They had confused looks on their faces. I continued to stare at them to see if they would understand which they did. They knew that I was planning to sign up and get revenge—sort of—on an ex of mine.

Let me give you a little history lesson: there once was a girl who was dating the most popular guy in school. If you guessed that the girl is me then you're right. I was dating the used to be 'popular' guy in school. He's not popular anymore because the Princes came. We were happy. Key word: _were_. As in past tense. We had begun dating when we met during freshman year of high school. We dated for about a year, but then out of know where he decided to leave me. His excuse: 'It's me, not you.' _Yeah right_, I had thought. He said that he would call, but it's been a two years and he hasn't called. Then I saw him dating one of the most popular girls in school. The girls were with me when we met on accident. I just stared at him coldly while he tried to explain.

Since then I told the girls that I would make him regret leaving me for no reason. And no I'm not one of those girls who can't let go of a guy. I got over him, but I still want him to feel guilty. The girls smiled at me and nodded their heads. The Princes just stared at us. Julia explained everything to them. They all had hard looks on their faces. Then the bell, ending lunch, rang. We got up and headed to study hall. After school ended the girls and I told the Princes that we were going to the music room so I could sign up for the talent show. I looked at the sheet and it said that each student had to play two songs. Whether they're playing an instrument or not. I signed up and we left.

Three weeks had passed and it was the day before the talent show. The girls and I were in my room, while Darren was in his room with Hiro and the Princes. I looked at the three songs in my hand and was torn. I put Shania Twain's 'Nah!' off to the side, since I was going to start off with that one. Now all I had to do was decide between 'Man! I Feel Like a Woman' or 'That Don't Impress Me Much' by the same singer. I looked at the girls and asked them what they thought I should go with.

"I say 'That Don't Impress Me Much.'" Mathilda said.

"Yeah. I mean everything in the song will hit his ego." Mariah added.

"Looks like this will be it." I said looking at the song.

I put it with the other one and put away 'Man! I Feel Like a Woman.' Once Hiro and Princes left we had dinner. After dinner we all went to bed.

Then it was the day of the school talent show. People from outside the school could come. I was assigned to be the last person to go up. Then it was Jake's—my ex—girlfriend's turn to go up. She sang two love songs and dedicated it to him. Then it was my turn. I gave the DJ my iPod and told him that it was the first song and the fourth song of the play list. I went up to the mike and took it.

"Hey there. I'm Hilary Tatibana and I'm gonna be singing 'Nah!' and 'That Don't Impress Me Much' from Shania Twain." I said. "I dedicate these to songs to my ex-boyfriend from two years ago. Hope you guys like this."

Then the song began. I started singing.

"_Oh_

_oh yeah_

_oh, oh yeah, yeah_

_oh_

_I thought I might begin by fillin' you in_

_In case you didn't already know_

_I'll never forget how you got up and left_

_In fact it was downright pretty low_

_There ain't no way I wanna,_

_You know I ain't gonna_

_Take you back, so don't even try_

_You can beg, you can plead_

_You can sweat, you can bleed_

_Too bad I could care if you cry"_

I looked straight at Jake.

"_That's it! (That's all!)_

_We had fun! (We had a ball!)_

_It was good while it lasted_

_But now I'm past it_

_(It was sure!) It was sweet!_

_Sure you swept me off my feet_

_I miss you now and then,_

_But would I do it all again, Nah"_

I got cheers from the audience. I looked at the girls and they had huge smiles on their faces.

"_Chorus:_

_You won't find me_

_Naked and cold just a sittin' on the doctor's table_

_Waitin' to be told_

_Justa why I'm no longer able_

_To feel my heart beatin'_

_Give me a good reason why!_

_I kinda went numb just around_

_About the time you told me_

_You were movin' on_

_and you said that you were gonna phone me_

_It's been so long, and there_

_Ain't nothin' wrong with the line"_

I looked at Jake once again and I saw that his face was pale. I smiled slightly.

"_It's too late to regret it,_

_but you're the one who said it_

_We're better off being apart_

_I hate to be a downer,_

_but don't bother comin' 'round here_

_'Cause I won't have a change of heart"_

I looked at my parents. Father had a hard face on and mother was beaming. She knew what happened between the two of us.

"_That's it! (That's all!)_

_We had fun! (We had a ball!)_

_It was good while it lasted_

_but now I'm past it_

_(It was sure!) It was sweet!_

_Sure you swept me off my feet_

_I miss you now and then,_

_But would I do it again, Nah"_

Once again I heard cheers. This time it was from the majority of the girls. Guess most of them have gone through this.

"_Chorus:_

_You won't find me_

_Naked and cold just a sittin' on the doctor's table_

_Waitin' to be told_

_why I'm no longer able_

_To feel my heart beatin'_

_Give me a good reason why!_

_I kinda went numb just around_

_About the time you told me_

_You were movin' on_

_and you said that you were gonna phone me_

_It's been so long, and there_

_Ain't nothin' wrong with the line"_

I sang as I continued to move around the stage.

"_/Nah, nah, nah, nah/_

_/Nah, nah, nah, nah/_

_Hea, eyeah yeah"_

I moved around the stage so I stood in front of Jake. A smile brook across my face.

"_Well, I hope you learned a lesson,_

_'Cause you'll never be messin'_

_With my head again the way that you did_

_It was never gonna work_

_you were too much of a jerk_

_I'm finally fed up with It"_

As I said that I gave him my coldest stare that I could muster.

"_That's it! (That's all!)_

_We had fun! (We had a ball!)_

_It was good while it lasted_

_but now I'm past it_

_(It was sure!) It was sweet!_

_Sure you swept me off my feet_

_I miss you now and then,_

_But would I do it again, Nah_

_Chorus:_

_You won't find me_

_Naked and cold just a sittin' on the doctor's table_

_Waitin' to be told_

_Justa why I'm no longer able_

_To feel my heart beatin'_

_Give me a good reason why!_

_I kinda went numb just around_

_About the time you told me_

_You were movin' on_

_and you said that you were gonna phone me_

_It's been so long, and there_

_Ain't nothin' wrong with the line_

_Oh_

_/Nah, nah, nah, nah/_

_/Nah, nah, nah, nah (Nah, nah, nah, nah)/_

_Oh_

_Whoo_

_Oh nah, nah"_

When I finished everyone got up and began cheering. I heard a few whistles; when they settled down "That Don't Impress Me Much' came on. I took a deep breath and began singing.

"_Ow_

_Uh-huh yeah, yeah_

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart_

_But you've got being right down to an art_

_You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall_

_You're a regular original, a know-it-all_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist"_

I faced the girls and saw that they were giggling.

"_That don't impress me much"_

I smiled and looked at my parents. Mother had begun giggling.

"_So you got the brain but have you got the touch_

_now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night"_

I got a few whistles when I did a 360 spin while moving my hips.

"_That don't impress me much"_

I faced Jake and smiled.

"_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket_

_And a comb up his sleeve-just in case_

_And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it_

_'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt"_

I got screams from the girls.

"_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the looks but have you got the touch_

_now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

_That don't impress me much"_

I moved around the stage dancing a little bit.

"_Yeah"_

I moved down slightly—looking like I was kneeling.

"_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine_

_You make me take off my __shoes__ before you let me get in_

_I can't believe you kiss your car good night_

_Now c'mon baby tell me, you must be jokin', right!_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

_Okay, so you got a car"_

By now Jake was red in the face. I knew I was being mean, but well that's how life is.

"_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the moves but have you got the touch_

_Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night"_

I looked at the girls. They were cracking up with tears streaming out of their eyes.

"_That don't impress me much (that don't impress me)_

_Oh, oh, oh, no_

_You think you're cool but have you got the touch_

_Now, now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night"_

I moved to the center of the stage. I did another 360 spin while moving my hips. I got more whistles. I've been doing that through out the song.

"_That don't impress me much"_

I sang looking at Jake.

"_Uh-huh yeah, yeah"_

I went to the center of the stage.

"_Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something?"_

I sang continuing with the 360 spin and moving my hips.

"_That don't impress me"_

When I finished I got even louder cheers. I had noticed at the end that mother was wiping her eyes. I knew she had tears coming down her cheeks from laughing so much because I saw it from the corner of my eye. Then the principal came up to the center of the stage with an envelope in hand.

He thanked all the contestants and began announcing the winners. Third place got a girl who was very good at the violin. Second place was given to Jake's girlfriend. And first place was given to me. Apparently everyone—and I mean _everyone_—liked my performance.

Two days had gone by since the talent show. Now every guy in the school has their sights set on me. Thank god that I'm with the guys otherwise I'd be road kill by now. The principal had decided to give us a free day in school—which meant that we would be doing nothing all day in school. The guys and I were sitting under a huge cherry blossom tree when Jake came sauntering up to us—girlfriend in tow and all.

"Hilary. You thought that was pretty funny didn't you?"

I looked at him. "Thought what was funny?"

"Your little performance at the talent show."

"_Oh!_ That. Yeah, kind of. Why?"

"What were trying to get at?" said his girlfriend. "Are you trying to take him away from me?"

"Listen here. I'm not trying to get at anything. And I definitely _do not_ want him back. I only tried to make him feel guilty because of the way he made me feel. I felt betrayed. I felt useless." I said in a low voice. "But I got over it. Especially when I saw you two when we met on accident. I saw how he looked at you."

"Oh." Was all they said.

"Jake take good care of her." I said smiling. "And…"

"Crystal." She said introducing herself.

"Right. Crystal don't let him go. No matter what."

With that said, they bid us goodbye and left. The girls looked at me, worried written all over their faces.

"Hils you okay?" Julia asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just fine." I said.

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's not because of Jake. That I know, but because if just felt like something awful just happened or is going to happen." I said.

She came up to me and hugged me. The girls followed suit. The guys just sat there. Quiet and confused. When school was over we all headed to my house. When we arrived I saw my parent's car there. I rushed inside the house. I heard the guys ask why I was in such a hurry.

"Because" Julia began "she barely gets to see her parents. I mean the girls and I get to see our parents more than she does. She only sees them about three times a year. The most. If not then barely at all."

I went into the living room to see them there lying on the ground lifeless. I heard feet shuffling and heard them near me. I heard Julia gasp and the other four scream. The guys came in asking what was wrong. They looked around until they saw my parents. Kai stepped forward and said something real softly. The royal bracelet he always wears glowed and out stepped a beautiful female.

"You called your majesty?" she said in a melodious voice.

"See if you cane sense—"

But before he said anything I went to the huge window. I looked around to see if I could find someone suspicious. But I didn't.

"Hils you felt it right?" Mathilda asked.

"Yep. And who ever it was, was here and did this." I said grimly.

"Yes. You are right your high—I mean milady. Who ever it was knew you were coming."

"And he left a note for you. How sweet of him." Mariah said sarcastically.

"What does it say?" Ray asked.

"It says: _This is only the beginning. When you five remember that is when I will fight with everything I have. Your powers along with the Princes' powers shall be mine. But all in do time._" Mariah said.

"What does he mean by _'When you five remember…'_ and _'Your powers along with the Princes' powers shall be mine?'_" Mariam asked.

"I don't know." I said. "But we can find out."

"How?" they asked.

"By finding out where my grandfather lives and asking him personally."

"You mean ask Old Tatibana about our history or something?" Julia asked incredulous.

"Yep."

Then the front door opened and closed. We turned around and saw Hiro and Darren. Darren looked at our parents and went to them immediately.

"What happened?" Darren asked.

We explained everything to him. Then I told him that the girls and I are going to find grandfather and ask him about our family history because maybe, just maybe there's someone out there who wants revenge on our family.

"No! You can't!" he said.

"Why not?" I asked, confused on why he was all tense.

"Because if you girls go and find out, when you come back you won't be able to live your normal lives anymore. That's why all of our parents decided to leave and hide their backgrounds so no one can know about you."

"But why? Are we something that has been missing for a while now?" Julia asked, the only calm one of us seven that are arguing.

"Yes. And if you find out you'll be in grave danger. That's why Raul, Lee and I have decided to protect you. Why our parents always lefts you guys behind when they had to deal with foreign affairs and royal—other stuff."

"Doesn't matter." I said. "We're going. Now I know that you know where grandfather is so mind telling us?"

"Fine." He said giving up. "He's at and old mansion behind the old abandoned Tatibana royal family palace."

"Thank you." I said.

After the guys left we all had a silent dinner. When everything was cleaned up and put away, we all went to bed. The next morning the girls and I got our baggage ready. There was a knock on our door and we heard Darren say that he'll get it. When we arrived downstairs we saw Kane and Salima. We asked them why they were here and in normal clothes.

"His majesties wanted us to accompany you guys."

We followed them to a big car that would be able to fit all eight of us. I turned around and waved goodbye to Darren. He stood by the doorway tense. His stare was hard and cold. He waved goodbye, but it was stiff like a robot. We got in the car and Kane began driving.

* * *

><p>Read and Review pls.<p>

Feedback is welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own beyblade or the characters. Sadly enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The ride was about three hours long—that was without pit stops. It took us twice as long because we stopped to stretch and eat. When we arrived we were greeted to one of those primordial gates that you only expect to see in foreign countries. We looked at the mansion and saw that it was enormous. I looked at Julia and she gave me an encouraging smile. She was there when I had once asked my father why I never saw grandfather—his father. He said it was because his father didn't approve of his marrying someone slightly below his status.

So he was disowned him and said that he didn't want anything to do with us. But for some reason—after he said that—I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach that father was hiding something important. Very important. Something that could change my and everyone else's lives.

Kane pushed the button and someone spoke through the intercom. The lady asked what we wanted and Kane told her that he was associated with the Hiwatari—and other—royal family and that he had Old Tatibana's granddaughter with him. There were few minutes silence when the gates were open.

"Come in." she said.

Kane drove up to the front of the house. We were greeted by a middle aged man and woman. The woman had bleached blonde hair—set in loose curls—and green eyes. By the looks of her you could tell that when she was younger she was fair to gaze upon. The middle aged man had brown hair and hazel color eyes. He was tall and slightly built.

"Hello, I'm Lindsay and this is Trent." She said kindly. They bowed briefly and straightened up again. "You must be miss Hilary." She said gazing at me. I nodded my head. "You sure have grown." But before I could say a word she spoke up again. "Please follow me. Old Tatibana has been waiting to meet you six girls for a while now."

We followed her into the house. Trent opened the door and we went in. I looked around the place and saw that the inside of it was extremely large. I noticed a few paintings with grandfather and grandmother from when they were recently married to the time when father was a young adult. From there the paintings stopped. We had gone up two flights of stairs and were heading for a third flight. This one slightly shorter that the others.

We walked down a short hallway and turned right at a corner. From the corner of my eye I saw a painting and stopped. I looked at it. The others noticed that I had stopped, but said nothing.

"That's you and your grandfather when you were only six months old." Lindsay said.

"But I thought grandfather disowned father." I said.

"Heavens no." She said slightly giggling at what I had just said. "Your grandfather would never do that to his only child."

"Then why did father say that grandfather disapproved of him marrying mother and disowning him?"

"That is something that you must ask your grandfather, my sweet." She said.

We followed her once again until we stood in front of an old door. She knocked and waited for a response. There was a faint come in and Trent opened the door. We stepped in after Lindsay did. I heard the door close and looked ahead. I looked to where grandfather was at and saw him laying on the biggest bed I have ever seen. I mean the bed seems to have been made for a King and not a regular person.

He looked at each and everyone of us and then his eyes landed on me. He took one long look at me and smiled.

"Hilary," he said, his voice all raspy and stuff. "it's been a long time since I've seen you. Far too long. Come forward." I did. I continued to stare at him. Not sure on how to ask him. "With what may I grace your presence with?"

"Well I need you to tell us about our family history." I said softly.

"Why? Isn't this something you should ask you're father about?"

"True as that may be, it will be impossible. That is because when the girls and I arrived home after school with the Princes—"

"You've met the Princes?" he asked not surprised at all.

"Yes."

"Go on."

"Well when we arrived home I entered the house because I was happy to see that mother and father arrived sooner than when they normally would. But when I entered the living room I saw them lying there on the ground—dead."

"What? That can't be! Who would do such a thing?" he asked no one in particular. Then his face went from shock to comprehension. "No never mind. I have a fairly good guess on who it could be."

"Who?" Julia asked.

"Well first let me tell you a legend." He said.

Then the voice in my head appeared.

_Milady tell him that you girls know the story about the missing princesses._

"Grandfather, we already know about the missing princesses."

"How?" Julia explained everything to him. "I see then. That's good then."

"But what is our connection to the missing princesses?" Mathilda asked.

"That's simple. You girls are the missing princesses. You've been them since you were born. Your parents had seen the uncanny resemblance and decided to leave the palaces because they feared that the old, imprisoned advisors might come after you. I haven't gotten word that he's been freed, but if he has somehow been able to communicate with someone and been able to get that person as an ally then that would explain my son's and daughter-in-law's death."

"Then your saying that we're no ordinary girls." I said shocked.

"We're princesses?" Mariah asked.

He nodded his head. "That is right. And I'm the King."

"But I thought father was the King." I said.

"That would have been true, but when he saw the resemblance—as I said before—he gave up the crown and fled with your mother and you. Now you can not tell anyone and I mean _anyone_ about this. If you do then you clearly won't be able to live normal lives."

"That's fine. But what I don't get is why father said that he was disowned."

"That was because he knew you were going to ask on why I've never gone to visit you. So he made up that excuse. After he told you, he called me and explained it to me. He was beginning to see that you were beginning to get curious on our family history. So he told me to only call on his cell phone and to not send any presents you're your birthday, Christmas and any other special occasion. He was planning on telling you about everything, but looks like he wasn't able to. Your brother knew because he grew up—for those six years—in the palace, but your father told him the legend, story, whatever you want to call it, and told him to protect you no matter what and to make sure that you never find out. But when you brought home the Princes he knew that it was time for you to find out about everything." Grandfather said. His eye never leaving my face.

"That's why he arrived earlier than usual yesterday. He was here explaining everything to me. He said that when the Princes find out about your identities to throw a huge celebration for you girls. But I said no because if we do then we'll put you in danger. He agreed and we forgot about it. Then he left. Now you must remember: tell no one about this. Not even the Princes."

"Alright." We said

"I have a question?" Mariam said.

"What is it child?" grandfather said.

"If you're the King, then why is no one at our palaces?"

"For know we're all in hiding by ruling over distant lands that belong to our cousins."

"Even our families?" Julia asked.

He nodded his head.

"Oh. Okay." We said.

"Then what about the duties that come along with royalty and stuff?" Emily asked.

"I already have someone handling that. For now continue on with you lives as how they are, but when the moment is right it'll be time for you to embrace your destinies and end the battle that couldn't be ended long ago."

We just looked at him. Everything processing in our heads. Then I got this mind splitting headache. I kneeled and held my heads. The girls got it too. There we were kneeling and holding our heads while flashes of the battle from long ago came into our minds. When it was over we knew everything that we needed to know. Emily, Mathilda, Mariam, Mariah, Julia and I are the reincarnations of the missing princesses from long ago and that the Princes are the princes from long ago and the ones whom we loved then.

When we stood up grandfather just looked at us knowingly. Like he knew what just happened. He told Lindsay to set up rooms for us all because it was far too late for us to go back. I had called Darren and told him that we would be staying the night and since it was Friday it was a good thing too. When dinner was served we all sat down to eat. Kane and Salima said that they would eat in the kitchen with the help, but grandfather said that they were guests so that wouldn't be necessary.

When we all went to bed I just laid there wondering on how our lives would be from now on. Then I went to sleep after a few minutes. There I had this dream and I wasn't alone. The girls were with me. We then heard voices and two females and four males appeared before us—each in front of their respectful princesses, I think.

_We are your guardians._ My guardian said bowing. _And we are here to tell you that we have been waiting a long time for you be reborn and remember who you are. Now that you've remembered you must know that the old advisors have grown in power and have gained an ally. The one who killed her highness, Hilary's, parents. You girls are in grave danger and you must stay near the Princes. They shall protect you._

"_But grandfather said not to tell anyone about us being royalty."_

_That is true, but they will figure it out. They're intelligent for a reason you know._

We cracked up when he said that. It was kind of harsh, but funny.

_For now you have to keep it a secret. Do not worry for your grandfather shall tell your older brothers. But always be aware because the old advisors will not rest until they get either the kingdoms and your powers or you girls or both._

"_Don't worry."_ Julia said. _"We'll be on the look out."_

_Good._ Her guardian said._ If you ever need us just call for us. We shall appear from your necklaces. Be safe your highnesses._

With that said they disappeared and I woke up. I looked at the window and saw that it was morning already. I got up and began getting dressed. We had breakfast with grandfather and left. The ride on the way back was filled with tension. The girls and I just sat there staring at the necklaces that had appeared on us while we changed.

This time we made less pit-stops than on the way there. For some reason I wanted to get home and see Kai. I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell him any of this, but just by seeing his calm demeanor I feel calm. I blushed at the thought and quickly shook my head. The girls noticed my blushing and looked at me with questioning looks. I just shook my head.

By the time we arrived home, Darren, Lee and Raul were the only ones waiting at the doorway for us. we bid Kane and Salima goodbye, remembering them on not to tell anyone—including the Princes—about what happened yesterday, and went inside. We sat in the living room. Silence filling the air. I felt that you could cut the tension in the air with dull scissors. I fidgeted around until Darren spoke up.

"So what did grandfather say to do?"

"Well, he just told us to continue on with our normal lives."

"How? You guys already know. Our parents and us spent most of our lives keeping you guys from _all of this_ and he just wants you to continue like nothing happened?"

"Well, yeah. Pretty much." I said. "Look we know that we're in danger. And we know what responsibility we have, but he said that when the moment is right we'll have to embrace our destinies and end the battle that couldn't be ended centuries ago."

"And the Princes?" Lee asked.

"Our guardians said that they'll figure it out. They're smart enough to." Mariah said.

We all laughed and the tension was lifted off of us. But who knows for how long. We ordered take out for dinner. When everything was cleaned up and put away I went with the girls to my room. There we sat in complete silence. We each looked at each other, but said nothing.

"So" Mathilda said breaking the silence. "what are we going to say if the guys ask?"

"Well, we could say that it's very personal that we're not ready to tell them. I mean it's slightly the truth." Julia said.

"How is it slightly the truth?" Emily asked.

"Well what we learned is very personal and even if we were able to tell them I don't any of us are ready to." I said reasonably.

"True." Mariah said.

"Yeah." Mariam said.

"With that settled we should go to bed. We'll have a long day on Monday." I said getting up.

The others agreed and we went to bed. I shifted and shifted in my bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. So I got up and went to my balcony. Darren had told me that we were having our parent's funeral on Tuesday so I wasn't going to school. The police had because Darren reported the crime. They tried to find evidence to see if they could capture the murderer, but didn't get any. _Of course you're not going to find any evidence._ I thought. _You're not dealing with any regular person—people—here._ They dropped the case immediately and went back to other work. They had begun questioning him and he said that he arrived after. They checked his alias and it proved to them that he didn't do it.

I told the girls and they said that they weren't going either. I smiled at them and hugged them. I looked at the starry sky and remembered a song that mother once told me about when I first started high school.

"_I sang this once," She had said. "when your father and I broke up for the first time. I cried so much that day, but I knew that we were meant for each other. The higher ups, or known as 'the elders', in your father's family didn't approve of our courtship. They said that someone **like me**—someone who is not of the same status of him can't be with him."_

_I looked at the starry sky with her. We were in the backyard of our house under a cherry blossom tree that had just bloomed yesterday._

"_Your father fought for us so much. But those old geezers didn't budge. So when I found out that I was carrying Darren I quickly told him and we went to the higher ups. Your father spoke with so much maturity and authority that I was surprised. 'If you do not approve of our courtship, engagement and marriage then everyone will find out that Old man Tatibana's son and soon to be leader of the Tatibana family got a woman pregnant and left her to raise the child alone.' Is what he said."_

"_What did the elders say?" I asked curiously, finally looking away from the night to look at her._

"_They agreed and we got married. Then six years later we had you. I will never forget that day. That was the day when I told you father 'I love you' and he said 'I love you too.' After our confession I sang him the song and he told me that if we ever have a girl to teach it to her because she may just go through with what we went through." She said looking at me._

And that was the last of what I can clearly remember. The rest is somewhat hazy. I sat down on the railing of my balcony and continued to stare at the night sky. I took a deep breath and began to sing mother's favorite song; _Dance Another Day_.

"_I remember when a smile was just enough_

_Things were simpler than you were not so tough_

_I miss the time when you would say:_

_Come on and dance another day_

_If you could trust yourself to see_

_And if you could give yourself some room to run free_

_For a moment remember when:_

_I know that you would come back again."_

I looked at the starry sky for a little while more and then went back inside and went under my blanket. I closed my eye and fell asleep quickly. When I woke up I felt refreshed. After I took a quick shower I went to my closet and took out a light blue dress. It was the same style as the one I wore when I had brought the Princes to my home for the first time. The only difference is that it is more wide at the neckline. I combed my hair and put it in a ponytail. After I finished getting ready I went downstairs.

I entered the kitchen and was welcome to Darren making breakfast. I heard footsteps so I turned around. When the girls entered they were about as surprised as I was. I mean Darren is known to make horrible breakfast. I'm not being mean or anything, but he burns everything he cooks. Once he was trying to make a simple egg omelet and somehow it turned to a black, charcoal omelet. Don't ask how because no one knows. That is why Darren is not allowed in the kitchen to cook at all. So what did we do when we saw him cooking this morning? Simple. We grabbed him and threw him out the kitchen. Reminding him of his banishment from the kitchen and of what happened the last time he cooked. He fought back a little saying that he wants to cook, but we didn't let him.

After we had breakfast the girls and I decided that it was time for the house to get a good cleaning. We grabbed all of the cleaning supplies and began cleaning. Julia had plugged her iPod touch into the built in wall stereo. 'Real Wild Child' by Everlife began playing. The girls and I began singing and dancing to the song as we cleaned. What we didn't notice was that we had an audience. When we finished cleaning and singing (since Julia put it on repeat) we began putting the cleaning supplies away. When we turned around that's when we saw the Princes, Hiro and Darren.

"Why'd you guys stop?" Darren said trying so hard not to smile.

"One: we're done cleaning. Two: you suck at trying hard not to smile." I said calmly.

I was surprised at how calm I was. I mean I have a calm demeanor on the outside, but on the inside my heart is beating at two hundred mile per hour. That should not be possible. The girls looked at me with wide eyes. I knew what was going through their heads. How can I be so calm after having Princes—and my brother, but that's normal—catching us breaking loose? I looked at them and their eyes went back to normal. They could see that I was also freaking out.

I looked at the others and saw that they were smiling broadly. I blushed, but what made me blush harder was Kai. He had smirk on his face. And he was staring at me. I mean I'm used to breaking loose in front of people, but its different when it comes to royalty.

"You girls are good." Kai said coming up to me.

He grabbed a lock of my hair that had come loose from the ponytail and pulled it to his lips. Tala, Max, Ray, Tyson and Kenny did the same thing as Kai. The girls and I looked at each other and back at the guys. We blushed even harder. We pulled our locks of hair away from their grasp and placed it behind our ears.

"If you'll excuse us we're going to shower and change." I said.

We went to the doorway and waited for Julia to get her iPod. Once she got her iPod she came to the door way. We headed towards the steps. When we turned the small corner on the stairway we darted up the rest of the steps. We bolted into my room, closed the door with a bang and locked it. We slid onto the floor, blushing so hard that we all probably looked like ripe tomatoes. The girls and I looked at each other and blushed even harder.

"What just happened?" Mathilda asked.

"Who knows." Mariah said.

"Well at least now we know why our ancestors fell in love with their ancestors." I said.

"Why?" Julia asked.

"They're charmers. All of them." I said nodding my head; blush gone and everything.

"True." They all said nodding.

We got up and unlocked the door. The girls went to their rooms to take a short mini shower and to change. I did the same. When I came out I put in a crimson with blue sleeved tank top that reaches four inches below my bust—that left my slightly toned stomach exposed—and black short shorts. I put on red and black knee length socks and my black Nikes. I went to my mirror and combed my hair. I blow dried it and then combed it again.

It became curly since my hair could go either straight or curly. I'm one lucky girl. I don't need to use a straightner or a curling iron. I closed the door of my room and went to Julia's room. I knocked and went in after I got the okay from Julia. I closed the door and sat on her computer chair. She was wearing the same thing but in a different color. I got the feeling that the others would be wearing the same thing, but in different colors. Julia finished curling her hair and turned off the curling iron.

She grabbed a ponytail and put her hair up. She turned around and faced me. A smile broke out on both our faces. We heard a knock on the door and Julia said to come in; the girls entered and I was right. We were all wearing the same thing, but in different colors. Then we all broke out laughing.

"Well, guess today's 'Twin Day', again." Julia said.

"Yep." I said.

"So what are we going to do?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are we going to go out? I mean we could because it's only three."

"Then let's go to the movies." I said.

They agreed and we went downstairs. I stopped mid-step remembering that the Princes were here. The girls bumped into me. They asked why I stopped and I told them that the Princes could still be here. We blushed at remembering what happened earlier and they told me to see if they were still here. I peeked into the kitchen and saw that they weren't there. I went to the living room and peeked in. I saw that they were all sitting around the exorbitant flat screen TV in the living room.

I lost my balance and fell to the floor. "Ah!"

"Hils!" The girls said.

They helped me up; by now the guys had paused their games and looked at us.

"You okay?" Darren asked unfazed.

"Yep." I said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Playing video games?" Tyson said as if it was the most obvious things in the world—which it was. I was this close to hitting him up top the head.

"_Princes playing video games?_" I said in a falsely disapproving tone.

"So. Princes can have fun." Bryan said.

"Okay. Don't need to rip Hils' head off." Julia said.

"What do you girl's want?" Darren asked.

"Well we're just here to tell you that we're going to the movies."

"Okay. You can go." He said. "Be careful."

"Will do." We said heading for the key holder in the living room.

"What are you girls getting?" Darren asked skeptically.

"Our motorcycle keys." We said.

"Why not take the limo?" Hiro asked.

"Nah." I said. The girls waiting for me at the doorway. "We feel like riding our bikes. Plus," I said. "if you don't remember" I said, "we're real wild childs."

With that said I walked to the doorway and headed for the front door. Once we were outside I squealed. The girls looked at me and I just blushed. They knew why because they blushed too. We went to our bike and got on. We revved them on and put on our helmets. Then we left the driveway. We arrived to the theaters in twenty minutes. We looked at what had just come out.

"Hey, let's watch 'What's Your Number?'" Mariah said.

"What's that about?" Julia asked.

"It's about a female named Ally Darling who read in an article about the average amount of sex partners a women has. She's way above average and goes looking for the one out of her exes when she realizes that they all could have changed. She gets the help of her neighbor, Colin, and made a deal with him saying that if he helps her find her exes she'll help him escape his one night stands." I said.

"How do you know all of this?" Emily asked.

"iPhone." I said. Holding up my iPhone.

"Oh." They said.

We decided to watch it because it's a romantic comedy. We paid for our tickets and went into the room. We sat down all the way in the back. When we sat down we saw the majority of the people that are here are mostly couples. There were a few single girls and guys. I have no idea why guys would come to a movie like this.

We sat there, in the theater for an hour and forty-six minutes. The girls and I laughed when something cliché, corny or down right stupid came on. But overall the movie was okay. After the movie ended at five o six, since the showing was at three thirty, we decided to go have dinner at a restaurant. We went to Bakuten's top five star restaurant.

After we ate and paid for our food, we went home. Upon arriving and entering we were welcomed with the smell of sushi. We went into the living room and saw them now watching a horror movie. And idea popped into my head and I headed back out the living room. The girls followed after me.

"What are you planning?" Mathilda asked whispering.

"Let's scare them." I said.

"Hils we don't have a death wish." They said whispering.

"Come one it'll be fun."

They sighed and followed me. We tiptoed and hid behind the sofa. When a scarier part of the movie appeared we jumped out.

"Boo!" We said.

Tyson , Max and Kenny were the only ones who jumped. The others didn't. I awed like a little child and leaned down the back of the sofa between Kai and Tala. The others did the same thing. Then I felt someone grab my shoulders. My instincts told me to try and run, which I did, but the hold on my waist was too strong. Then I was brought down to Kai's lap. I blushed and heard him chuckle. I nudged his rib cage hard with my elbow and he let go. I told the girls that I was going to bed. They came with me.

After everyone went to sleep I went to Julia's room. I told her to get the other girls and to sleep in my room. That we'll have a little sleep over. When the others were in my room we began having fun. I have no idea how we're going to stay awake in school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p>

Feedback is welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own beyblade or the characters. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The day of my parent's funeral, it was raining hard. Hard enough that you could barely see the road. The principal had excused us in missing school for how ever long we wanted. The girls and I dressed exactly the same. The dress that we always wear—the ones that we have in various colors. Except this time it was black. I just sat there—numb. I heard many of my parent's friends say how great they were. How kind they were. And a few other things, but none of them registered in my head. Then it was time for Darren and me to stand in front and receive condolences from half of the people—maybe even all of them—we don't know. The Princes and their families had come—even if their families didn't know them. The Princes had gotten special permission to miss school.

Then it was their turn. First came Ian's family. Then Bryan's; then Spencer's; then Ray's; then Max's; then Tyson's; then Kenny's; then Tala's; then Mariah's, Mariam's, Mathilda's, Emily's and Julia's. Lastly it was Kai's family.

"We're sorry." His parents said hugging me.

"Come here." He said opening his arms.

I looked at him, but barely saw him because my eyes were blurry—tears cascading down my face. I ran into his arms and cried. He just stood there, arms wrapped around me. When my tears subsided a bit, they placed mother and father's coffins in the dirt and began covering up the hole. I continued to cry into Kai's chest. Once they finished everyone went home. I continued to stand there—looking at my parent's burial place. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw the Prince's parents.

"If you want" began Kai's father "you girls can come and live with us in the pent suite. We have enough room."

"What about the house?" Darren asked taking in what he was proposing.

"You can still keep it. I'll pay the expenses personally."

"We just think that it would be best if you girls and Darren stay with us. that is until we stop _them_." Kai's mother said hinting as if she knew our—the girls and I—secret.

"Okay." I said. "But you don't have to pay the expenses."

"No; it's alright with us." He said.

With that said we all went home. Three days later we officially moved in with their majesties and the guys. They had the maids set up our rooms to look exactly like the ones we have at my house. When we were told that we were going to have our own rooms I stood there amazed. _Just how much space does this pent suite have?_ I had asked myself. I got my answer when they showed us around. They have a lot of space because apparently the pent suite is two stories high. I swear the last time I was here I didn't see that. Or maybe I wasn't paying that much attention.

They led us to our rooms and left us to our privacies. I began unpacking and went to take a quick shower in my private bathroom. Again, they maid it exactly like my other room. Bathroom and all. Any other person would have been creeped out, but I knew that they have good intentions. After I took a shower I went to my closet to see what I could wear. I mean I'm not dressing to impress anyone, but I want to look nice so they have a good impression of me. That's okay, right?

So after ten minutes of staring at my closet I decided to change into comfortable, yet really tight, skinny jeans and a sweater. Nothing under it, since I'm used to wearing nothing under my sweatshirts everytime. And my sweatshirts are a size bigger than my normal size, which is a small—and it still looks big. I put my—still wet hair—in a messy bun and went to Darren's room. I knocked on his door. He opened it and let me inside.

"With what can I grace her highness with?" he asked teasingly.

"Nothing. Just wondering if we made the right decision."

"We did. Remember what your guardian said about them?"

"Yeah. Stick close to them because they'll protect us. but I don't want to get them involved." I said looking at the wall.

"Your not involving them because they're already involved. They've been involved since they were born."

"Guess you're right." I said sighing.

"Come one. Let's go find the other girls and lets get some Burger King."

"Why Burger King?"

"I'm just in the mood for it. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope. Just asking."

We left his room and went in search for the girls. We found them in the kitchen. The maids had already been released from their duties. We told them about going out and getting fast food and they agreed. We were at the door when the guys and their parents came out from the study. They asked were we're going and we told them. They said to wait because they were going to change and go with us. When they came out we left the pent suite and the hotel.

_Kai:_

After we showed them around and left them to be alone, everyone else and I all went to the study. Once Hiro had closed the door we discussed something important. But before we did our parents told the guys and I to bring out our guardians. Once our guardians were out. My father spoke.

"Do you think they're the missing princesses?" he asked.

"Yes. They are." Dranzer said.

"How do you know?" mother asked.

"Because I can feel Black Dranzer's power from the necklace that lady—no, her highness Hilary wears."

"Plus we can also feel Thunder Pegasus', Galux's, Pierce Hedgehog's, Sharkrash's and Trygator's power from Julia's, Mariah's, Mathilda's, Mariam's and Emily's necklaces also." Dragoon said.

"Then you guys have to protect them." Kenny's father said.

"And we will." I said. "But we don't know if they'll want that."

"They will." Driger said

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Simple. They've grown attached to you guys."

"So we'll have the maids and butlers treat them like royalty. That means you too, Kane and Salima." Father said.

"As you wish." They said bowing leaving to who knows where.

I just stood there as they continued discussing this. My mother had asked if we should tell them that we know, but Dranzer said that when the moment is right is when we'll reveal it. Father agreed and we stopped discussing it. Then Salima came back in again. She said that the girls and Darren were leaving. We all exited and followed Salima. But before we did the guys and I told our guardians to go back into our royal bracelets. Once they were inside we left the study and followed Salima. I saw that Kane was waiting for us.

We turned the corner and saw that Darren was close to opening the door.

"Where you guys going?" mother asked.

"Out to get some fast food."

"Wait there. Let us get changed and we'll go with you. I think its time for us to at least eat some junk food."

We all stared at him in shock. My mother placed her hand on his forehead and one on hers. He swatted her hand away demanding what she was doing. All she said was that she was checking his temperature because he wasn't acting like himself. From there bickering began. I heard giggling and looked around to see who it was.

Then my eyes landed on Hilary. She was the source of the most melodic sound I've ever heard. Then father said that we're going to change. I changed quickly and went to wait for the others. As soon as we were all together we left the hotel.

When we arrived to Burger King we each ordered together. I noticed that Hilary and I had gotten the same thing—a number nine with no lettuce. When we all sat down to eat, Tyson began pigging out. He got disapproving looks from his parents. Then I remembered that this was the first time that Hilary and the others seen Tyson pig out. I mean the last time we ate with them—at breakfast some days (weeks) ago—he didn't pig out. And my suspicion was proven right. Hilary and the other girls were staring at Tyson wide eyed. Darren wasn't fazed because he's already seen it.

"Tyson if you don't slow down you'll choke you pig." Hilary said. We all stared at her. "What?"

"Aren't you…um…surprised?" Ray asked.

"Kind of, but I got over it. I mean I've seen worse."

"How?" Max asked.

"Well when you put Darren, Raul and Lee together in the same room with food then you get hurricane Katrina all over again, but ten times worse." She said the other girls nodding in agreement.

After we all finished eating we went back home. Once we were all in the pent suite my parents said that they—and the other adults—were going to bed because they have to wake up early tomorrow for a press conference.

_Hilary:_

After we arrived to Burger King and ordered we all sat down to eat. Once seated Tyson began pigging out. The girls and I stared at him wide eyed while he got disapproving looks from his parents. The others ate—unfazed by his eating habit. We weren't as surprised because we've seen worse, but we were surprised that a Prince would _pig out_ and not eat like the others do. But then we got over it. That's when I decided to speak up because I knew no one else was going to tell him.

"Tyson if you don't slow down you'll choke you pig." I said. Then I felt all pair of eyes on me. "What?"

"Aren't you…um…surprised?" Ray asked.

"I was, but I got over it."

"How?" Max asked.

"Well when you put Darren, Raul and Lee together in a room with food then you get hurricane Katrina all over again, but ten times worse." I said nonchalantly.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement. After we all finished eating we headed home. When we arrived Kai's and the other's parents said that they were going to bed because they have to wake up early tomorrow for a press conference.

"We don't have to go right?" Tala asked. They shook their heads no. "Good."

"Night." They said and headed to their rooms.

I went to my room and closed the door. I plugged in my iPod into the built in stereo that's everywhere—they told us about it during the time they were showing us around—and played the song 'Free To Be A Woman' by Jennifer Love Hewitt from the playlist that I have of her. Once the music began I started singing while continuing with the unpacking that I wasn't able to finish earlier. I hadn't noticed that someone had opened my door and came in. When the music stopped I heard slight clapping. I turned around and saw Kai's mother.

"Your Majesty." I said bowing.

"No don't bow." She said. "I knocked and when I didn't get an answer I came in. now I know why." She said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said heading to the stereo and turning down the volume.

"Don't be. You remind me of me and an old friend."

"Really? May I ask who?"

"No problem." She said sitting on my computer chair. Her walk was one of grace. Even when she sits down her back is always maintained straight. "It was your mother."

"Mother?"

"Yes. Rosemarie and I have been friends since before we were born. Our parents—well mothers—have been friends. Both of us grew up in well off family. Not that rich, but not that poor. Then when the Princes—from before Kai and the others—came to visit every female dressed up and did what any other fan girls would do. Back then, Ray's, Max's, Kenny's and Tyson's fathers already had fiancées—their mothers—but your father and my husband didn't. This is why they visited to see if they could find that special someone. When they stepped out every woman there screamed."

"Every women?"

"Old and young." She said smiling at the memory.

"What else happened?" I asked curious.

"Well, Rosemarie and I were all the way in the back of the crowd and when they began screaming we covered our ears. Then a trumpet was heard."

_A trumpet was heard and every screaming woman was quieted down. Then and old man stepped on the small stage in the middle of the town of Bakuten. The trumpet sounded again and he began to talk._

"_People of Bakuten, today we have twenty year old Prince Aiden and twenty year old Prince Susumu. They're looking for their soon-to-be Princesses. Every eligible, and available, woman has to come and make a line. Here the Princes will choose their Princesses."_

_There were two nineteen year old women who were al the way in the back of the crowd. They heard the announcement, but decided not to go on line. Reason why is because they think that the Princes are a bunch of selfish and arrogant men alive. They stayed behind as every desperate woman went on line. Halfway trough the two women got bored._

"_Rosemarie lets sing something?" said the nineteen year old woman._

"_What do you want to sing, Sky?" asked Rosemarie._

"_How about Jennifer Love Hewitt's 'Can I Go Now?'" said Sky._

"_Alright."_

_They soon began singing. Everyone close enough to them stopped chatting and listened. Soon everyone stopped chatting to hear the strange girls sing. Then they had caught the interest of the Princes who had fiancées. Even their fiancées went a little bit closer to see who was singing. Prince Aiden and Prince Susumu stopped talking to two girls and paid attention._

_They stood up and went to the edge of the stage. There they looked at the two girls who were singing and dancing. You could tell that they were in their own little worlds because they hadn't noticed the crowd that had gathered. As soon as they stopped everyone clapped. Rosemarie and Sky blushed and bowed. The two Princes told the old man that they had made their decisions. The trumpet was heard and everyone turned around and focused on the Princes._

"_Their majesties have made their decisions."_

"_I decided on the girl with light brown hair. The one who was singing." Prince Aiden said._

"_I decided on the girl with dark blue—almost black—hair. The brunette's friend." Prince Susumu said._

_Everyone stood there in shock. Rosemarie and Sky were stunned. They hadn't gone on line because they didn't want to be chosen, but looks like fate decided to have fun with them. The Princes guards grabbed them gently and brought them to the Princes. Prince Aiden and Prince Susumu gave Rosemarie—the woman with light brown hair—and Sky—the woman with dark blue, almost black, hair—their rings and gave them a kiss on the cheek. They placed their lips near their ears and whispered something to them._

"_Your singing was incredible."_

_With that they blushed and stepped away from them. The trumpet was heard once again and everyone dispersed. The only ones left were the other Princes and their fiancées. They all gathered around and began giving compliments to them. Rosemarie and Sky were still stunned on what happened. When they realized they stepped away from them._

"_Sorry." Was all they said before they ran._

_Each and every one of them stood there surprised. One of the other Princes made a comment and everyone laughed._

"_If they think that they can get away that easily, then they got another thing coming." Said Prince Aiden._

"_I agree." Agreed Prince Susumu._

_When the two girls arrive to their homes—since they live together because of their parents work and how their parents are basically never around—they shut the door and slid down to the ground. They looked at each other and blushed. After they were calm they agreed to not go trough with this._

_But as the days went by they received gift after gifts from the two Princes. What Rosemarie and Sky haven't noticed is that their resolve was crumbling and they were falling for the Princes. Then one day they got a big surprise. The two Princes, themselves, arrived to their homes as a last resort to woo them. Then one thing led to another and the women agreed to become their Princesses._

_The Princes left to tell their parents about the marriage. Prince Susumu's parents agreed and so did Prince Aiden's parents agreed, but the elders on Prince Aiden's family didn't agree. They said that marrying someone from a lower status is preposterous and outrageous. Prince Aiden fought for their marriage but was close to giving up, but didn't._

_Then Rosemarie and Sky were surprised to hear from their doctors that they were each carrying a child. They went two their fiancés and told them. Then Prince Aiden along with Rosemarie went to their elders and told them that if they didn't agree then everyone in town and everywhere were going to learn that Old Tatibana's son—and soon to be King—got a woman pregnant and left her to survive on her. The elders took it into consideration and they agreed—unwillingly._

_After the final decisions of the weddings—joint weddings is what Rosemarie and Sky wanted—were done, everyone could breathe again. When they had gotten married everyone rejoiced. Rosemarie's and Sky's parents were happy that their daughters had gotten their happy ending._

"Wow." Was all I could say. Then I remembered that I had a question to ask her. "Your majesty…"

"Please call me 'Sky.'" She said smiling.

"Um…Sky?"

"Yes?"

"Just how old is Kai?"

"Well he was born a month and few days before you were born."

"Wasn't that dangerous?"

"Yes it was. They had to keep him in the ICU for a few weeks for observation. He was giving back to me on the day you were born."

"Oh." Was all I said.

I kept wondering what would have happened if the elders decided not to let my parents get married. I was brought out of my thoughts when Sky spoke.

"You should know that you were a very special gift to your parents." She said smiling.

"How?"

"Well you were born on Valentine's day, so you were their gift and you were the one who brought them together. Because if you weren't conceived then they wouldn't have been able to be together."

"Thank you." Was all I said because by now I was crying. She came over to me and hugged me.

Her warmth reminded me so much of my mother that I cried even harder, but silently. She didn't let go until I was calm enough. When she let go she kissed my forehead like a mother would and wished me a goodnight. When she closed the door, I put up the volume a little higher and put on Jennifer Love Hewitt's 'Can I Go Now.' Once it began playing I continued with putting all my stuff away. Once I finished, I shut off my iPod and went to sleep.

When I woke up I got ready and went to the kitchen. Today would be the day that the girls and I would go back to school after the funeral four days ago. I went into the kitchen and saw that everyone was already up; the guys' parents had left early for the press conference. I sat down and began eating. Everything was silent until Mathilda spoke up.

"Hils you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your eyes are swollen." Julia said.

"Oh that. It's nothing I was just crying after I heard a story from Kai's mother."

"From my mother?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." I said looking down, blushing for no reason.

"About what?" Mariah asked.

"Tell you girls later. During homeroom." I said getting up and grabbing my things. "If we don't leave now, then we'll be late."

We bid the guys goodbye and went to our homeroom. Once we sat down the girls turned their attention to me. I took a deep breath and explained everything to the. After I was done they all stared at me. Then Julia spoke up.

"Kai's mother knew your mother?" she asked mouth slightly open.

"Apparently." I said.

"Then that means that you and Kai have a special bond. Since both your parents—mothers and fathers alike—knew each other since they were, what, little." Mariah said.

"I don't know about them knowing each other since they were little, but they definitely knew each other." I said. "And what special bond?" I asked.

_The bond of knowing each other before you even met._ Black Dranzer said.

"Yeah. Exactly what Black Dranzer said." Mariah said agreeing.

Then the bell ending class rang. The girls and I got up and headed to gym. On the way the music teacher stopped us. She had asked if it was okay to ask us a favor. Julia said that it was fine.

"Then can, you, Hilary sing for us at the Thanksgiving dance?"

"Sure, but do you have a band?"

"Yes. Please come in. I've already told your gym teacher that you would be with me." We nodded our heads and stepped into her room.

There were six guys waiting for us. They looked up and smile at us; we smiled in return. Ms. Rayla told them that I'll be singing so we just had to figure out what songs would be good to sing. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Ms. Rayla, if you don't mind, can I have the girls sing with me on stage?"

The girls looked at her expectantly and she nodded her head. When she left we all sat down and began discussing what to sing. I told the band members that a good song to sing in the end would be 'Let's Go Bang' by Jennifer Love Hewitt. We sat there for about half an hour and came up with a list of songs for the girls and me to sing. They are: 'Can I Go Now', 'First Time', 'Stronger', 'I Know You Will', 'Rock the Roll', 'Stand In Your Way', 'Hey Everybody', 'Our Love (Don't Throw It All Away)', 'Take Back My Heart', 'Let's Go Bang', 'The Difference Between Us', 'In Another Life', 'Free To Be A Woman', 'The Greatest Word, 'How Do I Deal' by Jennifer Love Hewitt, 'Nah!', 'Man! I Feel Like A Woman', 'Ka-Ching!', 'That Don't Impress Me Much', 'I'm Gonna Getcha', 'You're Still The One', 'It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing' by Shania Twain, and 'Real Wild Child' by Everlife.

And in between songs we take breaks and they play songs from the playlist that they'll make up. After we had everything set the bell ending gym period rang. Gym is a double period. We told Ms. Rayla and she agreed with our selection. After we had gotten her approval we went back to class. The rest of the day was boring. Once school ended we met up with the guys outside. They had asked why we weren't in gym and we told them that they'll find out if they go to the Thanksgiving dance –if they go that is.

"We'll definitely go." Tyson said.

When we arrived home we all went into our own rooms. Then there was a knock on my door. I went and opened it. It was the girls. They came in and sat down. We sat there in silence. Then Mathilda spoke up.

"Do you think the guys figured it out?"

"If Kai's mother knows about my parents' past, then I'm guessing that the guys have figured it out by now." I said.

Silence once again engulfed us. I stood up and walked to the door. The girls looked at me confused. I told them that I was going to Kai's room to find out if they know or not. They nodded their heads and I closed the door. I walked to Kai's room—which is close to mine—and knocked. He opened the door and stared at me surprised. I smiled and let me inside. I looked around his room and saw that it was kind of plain.

His room is crimson and blue with a desk in a corner with a computer on it, a computer chair, his bed with black covers, dressers, big closet and a private bathroom. Other than that it was kind of empty. I sat on his computer chair and he sat on the bed. We sat in silence until I spoke up.

"Do you know?"

"About?"

"Us." I said. "The girls and I being royalty?" he nodded his head. "Than why didn't you say something?"

"Because we decided to reveal that we knew when the moment was right."

I just nodded my head. A sign that I understood. He stared at me and I stared at him. For some reason I was really comfortable. Guess Black Dranzer was right about our bond. I continued to stare at him until a knock on the door was heard. I jumped slightly. Then the door opened. In stepped his mother. She stared at us—eyes flicking between the two of us. She asked if she was interrupting something, but I told her no; silence once again gave us company. Then she spoke up; she asked what we were talking about. I told her if she and the other Kings and Queens knew about the girls and I. She nodded her head.

She quickly apologized, but I told her that it was alright. I bid them a farewell and went back to my room. Once I closed the door, the girls quickly asked me what happened. I told them that they know. And that the Kings and Queens know too. We sat there in silence once again. Then I stood up abruptly. For some reason I wanted to go and see the elders of the royal family. The girls asked me what's up and I told them about my urge to go and see the elders.

They stood up and said that they were coming with me. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my phone. I called grandfather and told him that I wanted to meet the elders. He said that he would take me to them, but to expect a cold welcoming from them. After I hung up the girls and I went to change. We wore the dresses that I had worn when I brought the Princes to my house that day. We went to Darren's room. I knocked and he opened the door. We stepped in and he closed the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said. "Just here to tell you that we're going to go and see the elders."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to get this feeling about meeting them over with." I said.

"What if they treat you guys badly? You never know." He said frantic.

"Darren, we'll be fine. Grandfather's coming with us." I said calming him down. He was about to say something, but I interrupted him. "And that's final Darren."

With that the girls and I walked out of his room. We headed to the front door, but we were stopped by Salima. She asked where we were going and we told her. She said to wait for her—that she was going to get the car keys from Kane. When she came back we opened the door, but were stopped once again by a voice. We turned around and saw Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Tala and Kai. They asked where we were going. Mariah was about to tell them, but I intervened. Saying that we were only heading out for a girl's time only.

They understood and headed to a room. Once in the car, Salima drove off to grandfather's house. Five minutes of silence and Julia spoke up and asked why I lied.

"Because," I said "I don't want them getting involved in my family affairs. Especially since we don't know how the elders are going to react."

When we arrived to grandfather's house it was already seven o' clock at night. He welcomed us in and told us to go in the dinning room for dinner. We agreed because we didn't make any stops on the way. As we ate grandfather told me that he called the elders and told them that I was coming. He said that they were ecstatic to hear that I wanted to visit them. He said that we were going tomorrow bright and early because the ride from his home to the Tatibana manor is three hours long. Without stops.

After we had finished eating dinner I asked grandfather if he would let me borrow his phone so I could call Darren and tell him about us staying here for more than a day. He led me to the phone in the room and I began dialing Darren's number. Julia asked why I don't use my phone and I told her because I was almost out of battery—well halfway through my battery.

Once Darren picked up I explained everything to him. He just sighed and told me to be careful. I told him that I would be fine. That the elders were ecstatic to hear that I was visiting them. He said to be on guard because you never know what one of the elders would be up to. I reassured him that everything will be fine, but I could tell that he would be a nervous wreck.

"Darren" I said as soothingly as possible "I'll call you when we get there. And tell the guys not to text or call any of us."

"Why?"

"We're halfway through our phone batteries and we kind of forgot to pack our chargers."

He let out a forced laugh and once again told me to be careful. I, for the last time, reassured him that we'll be fine. He sighed again and wished me good night. After I finished talking, Mariah asked me how it went. I summed it up in one word: Overreacting.

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p>

Feedback is welcomed at all times.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five. Again.

Do not own beyblade or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

The next morning, the girls and I were awoken to the maids taking off our comforters. We got up and began getting ready. After we finished we all sat down to have breakfast. I looked at the time and saw that it was six-thirty in the morning. I asked grandfather why we were up so early in the morning and he said that I should remember that it would only take us three hours to get to the manor with out breaks, but it would take us longer with pit-stops. It was seven o' clock when we left grandfather's house. We arrived to the Tatibana manor at twelve thirty. The whole ride was five hours and a half long. On the way grandfather had asked if any of us wanted to plug in our iPods.

I plugged mine in and played Jennifer Love Hewitt's 'Stronger.' As soon as it began the girls and I began singing it. When the gates to the manor were opened the limo went in further. Meeting us at the front of the manor was a lady that looked to be about sixty years old. And trust me she looked old—like ancient old. We stepped out and she welcomed us; we followed her into the manor. We went down one hallway, then another and another. We went down about six hallways until we reached our destination. When she opened the door we all stepped in.

The room was enormous. It has this huge, ancient chandelier hanging smack in the middle of the ceiling. Facing us was a judge like desk with the elders behind it. I counted a total of twelve elders. Then I looked around. I saw that the elders from my family weren't the only ones here. Then I herd someone clearing their throats. I turned around and faced forward.

"Hello." Said a young man about twenty, maybe older. "I'm Ashton Tatibana, leader of the faction of the Tatibana elders." I stared at him surprised. I mean out of the other elders he's the youngest one here. He knew what the girls, Salima and I were thinking because he spoke up again. "I know that I'm the youngest, but I have to assure you that I've been in the faction since I was seven. My father has been teaching me of the way of the Tatibana royal family since I was young. Now who here is Hilary." I stepped forward gingerly and lifted up my head. I herd a few gasps and lowered my head a little. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." I said bowing lightly.

I knew that for a Princess to bow before someone slightly lower than you were unheard of, but in this case they're higher than me right now. In status of course.

"No. Don't bow your majesty. A Princess should never bow." Someone said.

There was a chorus of agreements and I lifted up my head quickly. I skimmed the room quickly, my eyes landing back on Ashton. He smiled a warm smile that made me smile. There were gasps again and I wasn't fazed. Then one of the older elders spoke up.

"She really does resemble Aiden and Rosemarie. Guess we were wrong."

"Yes." Said Ashton. "Yes she does. And yes you guys were."

"Hey!"

"What I'm only agreeing with you guys. Since, have you forgotten that I wasn't a part of the faction till later?"

"I can't believe that we were so against them getting married." Another elder said interrupting their bickering. "But I'm glad that we let them. Otherwise we wouldn't have gotten this rare, beautiful jewel."

"Plus, if you look closely, but not that closely, you can see the uncanny resemblance between her and the missing Princess from decades ago." Ashton said.

"Well" I began "I—along with my friends—are the missing Princesses from decades ago." I said.

"Then can you bring out your guardians?" Ashton asked.

I looked at the girls and nodded my head. They stepped forward and we spoke together in unison.

"Guardians of our royal families, we are the Princesses and we ask you to hear our call and come forth to make yourselves known. Heed our call and come forth."

With that bright lights shone around us six and our guardians appeared standing next to all of us. Every elder in the room stared at us—astound expressions appeared on their old, and one young, face(s). There was a brief silence, and then they surprised us by bowing their heads to us. Murmuring about who knows what. When they straightened again no one said a thing. Then I considered asking them why they were so intent on separating mother and father.

"Um" I said "why were you all so intent on separating mother and father? And who are the other elders?"

"The other elders are from your friends' royal families." Ashton said.

"And as for why we were so intent on separating your mother and father was because at that time we absolutely thought that him choosing his own fiancée and soon to be wife was a bad idea. We thought we knew best when it came to that, but guess we were proven wrong by fate and them. We thought that, maybe, if we chose a wife for him then the missing Princess from decades ago would be reborn again." Said an elder.

"That would have been true." I said confidently. "But it wouldn't have happened that way because destiny had already decided long ago when 'we' disappeared how 'we' would appear again. Sure you could have made him marry another, but I would be the one and only reincarnation of the Princess from decades ago. And nothing would have changed that. And the 'legend' said that the Princesses would have been reborn _all __in __do __time_."

"And that is why they—and I—are glad that they decided to allow your parents to wed. If not then we would have never known about you." Ashton said.

"Alright enough of this. Lets throw a huge banquet in commemoration of having the Princesses back." One of the other elders said.

"We would like that." Julia said.

"But we shouldn't because someone is working with the 'advisors' and they're after us." I said.

"How do you know? For all we know the 'advisors' are still trapped."

"True, but we don't know if their 'prison' is weakening. Especially since my parents paid the price of death." I said.

"What?" Ashton said.

"You heard right." I said. "A few days ago the girls and I were at school. When we arrived I saw that my parent's car was here. I ran into the house to greet them, but I was welcomed with a horrid sight. They were there lying on the floor—dead. A note was left behind for me and, maybe, the girls."

"What did it say?" one of the elders asked serious.

"If my memory is still good, it said: _This __is __only __the __beginning. __When __you __six __remember, __that __is __when __I __will __fight __with __everything __I __have. __Your __powers __along __with __the __Princes__' __powers __shall __be __theirs. __But __all __in __do __time_." I said.

"If that's true than it would be best for the girls to get back home as soon as possible and to stay where they're at and not draw too much attention to themselves." Grandfather said.

"We agree." They all said.

"Sorry for not being able to throw that banquet. It probably would have been a great hit." I said trying to lighten up the tension.

"Don't worry about that. Right now it thinks it's time for you girls to go back with your grandfather and leave tomorrow early in the morning. When we know for sure if the 'advisors' had escape, then we'll welcome you girls back for good." Ashton said.

With that said we all bid each other goodbye. When we entered the limo we drove off. The way back to grandfather's mansion was quiet. We didn't make any pit-stops. When we arrived, it was seven. Grandfather said that dinner would be ready in half an hour. After dinner was served we began eating. Once we all finished eating we all went to our respective rooms. I looked out the window and saw that there was a heavy fog. I knew that going home tomorrow would be difficult. I went to my balcony and looked up at the sky. Then I heard a female voice. And trust me it sounded familiar.

_You __must __come __to __me __right __away. __We __have __some __important __news __that __you __six __must __know __about. __It__'__ll __depend __on __who__'__ll __survive __during __the __final __battle._ The voice said.

I closed the balcony doors, put my shoes on and went to the back door of the mansion. Outside the mansion were Julia, Mariah, Mathilda, Mariam and Emily waiting for me. I asked them if they heard the voice and they nodded their heads. We called forth our guardians and asked if they felt any harmful presence. They said 'no', but that they felt a familiar presence. We followed them and were surprised, by the sight before us.

There stood the Princesses from decades ago. They looked exactly like—and I mean a splitting image of—us. The only difference was their clothes. They were wearing royal clothes, while the girls and I were wearing something casual and comfortable. That is if you call pajamas casual clothing. They looked at us and smiled.

_We__'__re __glad __you __could __make __it_. My ancestor said. Can you call them ancestor? Who knows? Our guardians bowed and we were about to, but she stopped us. _No, __don__'__t __bow __for __we __are __you __and __you __are __us. __And __guardians __please, __you __mustn__'__t __bow __for __we__'__re __not __here __anymore __and __right __now __the __only __ones __you __should __worry __about __are __our __reincarnations._

"What do you want to tell us?" I asked.

_Just that the 'advisors' imprisonments are weakening and they already have an ally. Sooner or later they will come after you and the Princes._

"We kind of got the idea." Julia said.

_How?_ Her ancestor asked.

"They left a note." I said. With that they understood completely.

_I'm sorry, my reincarnation. But you girls must stick close to them. If your bonds become stronger than you shall win and end the war once and for all, but if you don't than this world is destined for demise and I do not wish to see that. Because this planet is just about ours as it is yours._

"We'll keep that in mind." Mathilda said.

"I have a question that has nothing to do with the war and the 'advisors', but it does have something to do with the Princes." I said.

_What is it?_

"Have they always been charmers? Even back in your time?"

_That they have. When we confessed, they showered us with many, many, many presents. That was their way of showing their love for us. Why do you ask?_

"Because a few days ago the girls and I were cleaning our old home and we were singing and dancing to a song. Then we noticed that they were watching. They said and did something that embarrassed us. And so we came up with a conclusion that they've been charmers since a long time ago." I said.

_That they have. And I see the genes of singing and dancing haven't left the royal families yet._

"You mean, you guys—girls, whatever—did the same thing before?" Mariah asked.

_Yes __and __the __situation __that __your __Hilary __explained __happened __to __us __too. __Except __we __weren__'__t __cleaning __the __palace. __We __were __out __in __the __garden._ My ancestor said. _Now __you __must __remember __to __stay __close __to __the __Princes __and __to __strengthen __your __bond __because __with __that __you __may be __able __to __end __this __dreadful __war. __Now __it__'__s __time __for __us __to __go __back __within __deep __of __your __soul __for __that __is __where __we __reside __in __now._

"Well then, goodbye." We said.

Once they disappeared our guardians went back into our pendants and we went back inside. When I opened the door I was welcomed to grandfather standing there with his arms crossed. He looked at us and I told him that we had a good reason. He led us to the living room and explained everything to him. Except for the part about the guys being charmers. I had a feeling that he didn't need to know that. After everything was back to normal we all went to bed.

The next morning was a repeat of this morning. I swear I think these maids are out to get us. If not than they want to make our lives miserable. After we had breakfast Salima started up the car. Once we bid grandfather goodbye we drove off. On the way back we made more pit stops than usual. I told Salima to do it because I wanted to torture Darren a little bit so he can see that I'll be fine on my own. When we arrived to the pent suite we weren't expecting the guys to be there waiting for us.

When they heard the door open and closed they immediately came out of where ever they were and came to the door. They stood there shocked to see that we had come back two days later after we told them that we were going out for girl time. Once they had gotten over the shock they surprised us by coming our way and hugging all of to death—almost. When they let go they scolded us on never to lie to them again. To tell them where we were actually going. And to call every now and then so they could know that we were still alive.

The girls and I looked at them surprised, but then reassured them that we were fine. They sighed a relieved sigh and led us to the living room. They told us to explain where we went and to leave nothing out. Julia explained everything to them except the part about me asking our ancestors about them being charmers in their time. She knew that that would be an awkward topic for us to get into with them. After she finished they looked at us. Then Kai spoke up.

"Well then, looks like you girls won't be able to leave our sight now can you?"

"Hey. She just said to stick close. Not that we have to stay with you forever." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked challenging me.

"I don't, but that what I'm guessing."

"Alright it doesn't really matter." Julia said. "All that matters is for us to end this war once and for all. Once we do that we can get on with our lives."

With that we all went to our rooms. Well the guys did. The girls and I just went to my room. There I took out the Wii that I had recently got from grandfather—his excuse: I just want to spoil my granddaughter since I couldn't do it before—and we decided on a game. After I inserted Mario Kart Race, we began playing. I had plugged in my iPod so the music from it could drown out the noise from the game. For some reason I've never really like the music that they use for video games.

Few hours later, there was a knock on the door followed by a voice saying that dinner was ready. We got up and headed to the dinning room. Once we sat down we all began eating. Tyson of course began pigging out as usual. I, once again, gave him a warning that if he didn't slow down than he would get a stomach ache, but did he listen? No. Yet I was surprised that he didn't get a stomach ache. After dinner the girls and I went back to my room to do our homework. Once that was done we decided to go and see what the guys were doing.

When we arrived to the living room area we saw them scattered around the area getting ready to watch a movie.

"What movie are you guys watching?" I asked taking a seat beside Kai.

"Horror." Kai said.

The other girls took a seat beside the others and Ray hit the play button. Once the movie began we all sat still. About halfway through the movie, the girls and I were scared out of our minds. I mean how could these guys stand to watch something so scary and gruesome? Well I guess they could watch it since they're guys and all. So what did the girls and I do? We hid our heads into the guys' shoulders until the movie was over.

Once the horror was done the girls and I lifted our faces from the guys' shoulders. The guys stared at us and began chuckling. I gave Kai a glare and began getting up. The girls were doing the same until strong arms wrapped around our shoulders and brought us down, again.

"Sorry." They said. "It's just that you guys look so cute with your big doe eyes."

With that said the girls and I blushed. We untangled ourselves from the guys hold and left the room. Once far away our legs gave out and we slumped to the floor. The girls and I looked at each other and we blushed even harder than before. And trust me we were so red that if you entered where we were at you would have thought that you entered the oven. After we calmed down we went to Julia's room. There we just sat down and said nothing. With us there are time when silence is comfortable between us.

When it was time for us to go to bed we did. Since Monday was a holiday we didn't go to school. So what did we do? Well we haven't thought of that yet. So instead I got up from my bed and went into the living room. There I was greeted to the guys sitting around bored. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Though they haven't noticed me yet. Then I heard screaming. I ran to Mariah's room and busted the door open. She glared at me when I entered with a 'bang.' The other girls were behind me in mere seconds. Then it was the guys. We stared at her with the 'Why'd you scream bloody murder?' look. She smiled sheepishly and explained to us.

"Well because my _favorite_ store is having a sale. They just texted all their members about it." She said. "So I was beginning to wonder if you girls would come with."

I looked at the girls. Mathilda looked horrified, Mariam looked bored, Emily looked pale, Julia looked—well I don't think she heard. I sighed and turned back to Mariah. She had big looking doe eyes. I sighed once again and said 'Fine.' The girls looked at me surprised. Mariah squealed and dragged us to the front of the suite. The guys had left when Mariah mentioned 'store.' Once we were in the car—we had invited Salima to go with us—Julia, Mathilda, and Emily stared at me. They asked why I had agreed.

"Because if I didn't then she would have bugged us about going."

"Would not." Mariah disagreed. I just stared at her. "Okay I would have."

Once we arrived to the store—which might I add is three stories high and is at the Bakuten mall (which is six stories high)—Mariah dragged us all around the darn place. I swear if Mathilda hadn't insisted that we take I break I would have paid for my things and then would have ditched them and leave Mathilda, Emily and Julia to fend for themselves against Mariah and her serious case of shopping addiction. After about three more hours of walking around we began getting hungry. We headed to the food court and ordered our food.

After we finished eating, Emily suggested that we should go to different stores. We all went to at least one store that we all wanted to go to—with the exception of Mariah because we had already spent hours in her favorite store, so she didn't count—and then decided to head back home. Once we got home we were surprised to see grandfather sitting in the living room talking to the guys' parents. We looked at them wondering how long it would take them to realize that we had arrived.

"Thank you for taking them in on such short notice." Grandfather said.

"No problem." Sky said. "It was our pleasure. I mean they're so cute and just darn loveable. I just hope that they can get closer to our sons so their bond can deepen and they can end the war."

"We all hope that, Sky." Susumu said.

"Agreed. Plus, I seriously hope that the outcome won't be the same." Grandfather said.

"It won't." I said interrupting them. "We'll make sure of it."

With that the girls and I walked back to our rooms to put our stuff away. When dinner time came, grandfather stayed. He and the Kings and Queens apologized for talking about _this_ situation behind our backs, but we told them that it was fine.

Then it was two days before thanksgiving. The maid and butler in the pent suite have been running around the whole darn place all week. I had tried to find a good place for me to relax and read my favorite book 'Juliet', but everytime I did one of the maid or the butler would come and shoo me away. Do you know how annoying that gets? So what did I do? I decided to get a few things set and call practice with the school's band and my girls for the whole week. We've been practicing the songs and how the order would be, but then we decided that order didn't matter.

The day before the thanksgiving dance they had announced that it was open to anyone outside the school who wanted to come. So when we arrived home Tyson had told his and the guys parents that they could go to our school dance and listen to me and the girls sing. They said that they would be there.

The day of the school dance, the girls and I were barely in any of our classes. We were excused because we had to set up for the dance that started at seven. When school ended we had the gym decorated. All we had to do was get the band's equipment set up and the place were the DJ would be at set up. When we finished the girls and I had only two hours to get ready. When we arrived home we instantly went to go and get ready. Once we did we headed back to the gym to do final testings. The guy told us that they and their parents would see us over there. For the dance you could go with a date or not. Since then the guys and us have been bombarded with people asking us to be their dates. We kindly refused them, but they never gave up. then the guys and I devised a plan. We would be each others dates so the other unwanted people could stop asking us.

When the rest of the students came the girls and I had been up on stage preparing to sing. I took a deep breath and started singing 'Can I Go Now.' After a few song—like six—the girls and I took a break. Three songs played from the DJs choice and we danced to it with our 'dates.' Then it was our turn to sing again. We sang until we reached the number where 'Let's go Bang' and 'Real Wild Child' would be singed. We took a break before those two songs and went to eat something since we haven't eaten anything since lunch break in school. After three more songs of the DJs choice we went up to the stage one final time and I spoke through the microphone.

"Well these last two songs are our last song that will be sung. The first one is 'Real Wild Child' by Everlife."

With the music began and the girls were beside me. I began to sing. I moved to the dance floor and the girls followed. We moved to the beat. Egging the rest of the students to dance with us. As soon as they did, the girls and I moved to the beat of the song in the herd of students. From the corner of my eye I saw the guys and their parents staring at us. when the song came to an end everyone—students and teacher alike—cheered.

"Now for our final sung song. Jennifer Love Hewitt's 'Let's Go Bang.'"

With that the music began. The girls and I were still on the dance floor. We had begun to set up a beat and the rest of the students followed, but then my favorite part came on and I had moved to the middle of the crowd. I walked 'sensually' and did a front flip with one hand. Everyone cheered and the girls and I continued to sing and dance. Doing some moves from our cheer routine since this was one of the songs that we used. As soon as everyone thought the song was over I yelled 'One more time!' at the top of my lungs—with the mike as far away from my mouth as possible—and started to dance all over again.

Once the song was over the girls and I were breathing heavily. After the claps and cheers were over a slow song came on. I walked to the table where the guys and their parents were at. The girls behind me. We looked at them and they were smiling broadly. Well Kai was smirking.

"You girls were great." Said Kenny's mother.

"Thank you." Said Emily.

With that we took a seat and gulfed down our drinks. Hey after signing who knows how many songs singers tend to exhaust their vocals. I'll be amazed if we'll be able to talk tomorrow. When the dance was over everyone went home. Except for the girls and I. we decided to stay and help clean up.

By the time we got home it was past midnight. The girls and I were thankful that it was Friday. When my head hit the pillow I was knocked out. When I woke up again I saw that I had slept a full half a day. When I finished changing I headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. There I saw the girls already eating. I said good morning, but my voice cracked horribly. The girls stared at me and laughed, but their voices cracked also. Then we all laughed. That's when the guys and their parents came in. They heard us laughing and decided to see what was going on.

When I spoke my voice cracked every now and then. They stared at me and before they could laugh I told them not to since they don't know how it feels. With that I grabbed something to eat and sat with the girls.

* * *

><p>Read and Review, please.<p>

Need feedback. Which is welcomed.

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the late update. I know that 2 months is too much. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

It was two weeks before Christmas and I still hadn't gone Christmas shopping. Neither had the girls though. So we were in the same boat. The guys said that they had gone Christmas shopping early so they could get it out of the way. Damn guys. I looked towards the girls during gym, since we were 'standing in line' waiting to be called to go up and kick in matt ball, but apparently the guys on our team—aside from Kai and the others—think that girls aren't good at gym. I beg to differ. They looked at me and I faced them completely. Confusion crossed their faces. I was about to speak, but was interrupted when one of the guys—mind you—on base called for me to go up and kick. I looked at his facial expression well and he looked remorseful. Like he thought I was going to mess up.

I was planning to mess up on purpose, but then chose not to because then Kai and the others would have to suffer in hearing the 'girls'—guys—whine about it. Trust me. You'd expect the girls to whine about not going up, but that's not the case. They're about as impatient to go up as I am—was. I went to 'home' base and stood there. Arms crossed over my chest. They stared at me with daggers in their eyes. The pitcher pitched the ball and I readied myself to kick it. So I did and got a homerun. The guys ran—and by ran I mean they ran as if their life depended on it—to first base. They seemed slightly out of breath. They stared at me eyes asking why I wasn't running when they heard the teacher.

"Homerun!" she said.

I walked nonchalantly to first base and stood next to Brian. He made a joke on who knows what, but I paid no attention to it because it was Mariah's turn to kick and if the guys—aside from the Princes—said something to her then she would burst. She kicked the ball and got a homerun. It was like this until it was another girl's turn to kick. She didn't get a homerun, but my team managed to get to second and third base. When the last girl came up to kick she kicked it softly. Everyone had to run until three people got out because there was no one left to pitch it at. So we ran.

When the teachers blew the whistle my team had won by a lot. The girls and I were the first to be standing near the door. When we went inside we quickly changed so we had time to devise a plan to figure out how to avoid the seniors in our gym period and see when we're going Christmas shopping. As soon as the bell rang we darted out the door. Looked like the guys had the same idea. We bid each other goodbye as we headed to different classes. When we arrived to Creative Writing we sat down in our assigned seats all the way in the back of the class. We faced each other and soon began talking.

"So when are we going Christmas shopping?" I asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Julia suggested.

We all agreed and paid attention to class. When school was over and the girls and I were heading to the limo I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Nate Matthews. I had stopped and told the girls to go ahead and wait for me near the door. When he caught up to me I said hi. He responded back and then there was awkward silence. He took a deep breath and spoke so fast that I could barely understand him.

"Um…what did you say? I'm sorry I didn't catch that." I said honestly.

"Will you like to go out with me?"

I smiled and agreed. I felt someone glaring at me and looked towards the source of the glare. Standing near a cherry blossom tree was a gorgeous girl. She had long curly blonde hair with hazel eyes that complimented her facial features. She stared at me with a burning passion. Nate, sensing my distraction, turned around and looked to where I was staring at. I saw that he glared at the girl. She huffed and stomped of to who knows where. He faced me and asked when it would be alright for us to go out. I told him that the day after tomorrow would be fine. He agreed and we bid each other goodbye.

When I arrived to the door of the limo the girls looked at me expectantly. I sighed and told them that I would be telling them inside the limo. I was glad that the guys would be riding in a different limo. We went in and made ourselves comfortable. I told the driver to drive around until I told him where else to go. As soon as he began driving around I pushed the automated button that would bring up the front window. As soon as that was up I began explaining to the girls what he wanted. When I finished they all squealed.

"So your going to go out with him?" Emily asked.

"Yep. I told him that the day after tomorrow would be fine."

"What about Kai?" Mariah asked.

"What about him?" I asked confused on why she would bring him up.

"I mean don't you like him?" she asked.

"No. Why would I we're just friends."

"By the way you look at him." Mariah stated.

"Elaborate."

"You have a glint in your eye whenever you talk to him or he's near you or whenever we talk about him."

"And by the way you gravitate towards him." Mathilda said.

"Not you too Mattie. I thought you would have been on my side."

"I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just stating the truth." She said defending herself.

"She telling the truth." Julia said.

"But I don't like him." I said.

"Mm-hmm." They said.

I rolled my eyes and rolled the front window down. I told the driver that he could take us to a small restaurant near the hotel. When he dropped us off we entered. We ordered and began eating. When we finished we paid and headed home. I had no clue if I should get Nate something or not for Christmas.

After school had finished the girls and I headed straight to the mall to do some late Christmas shopping. We each split up and went to our favorite stores to see what we could find the Princes, their parents, Hiro, Darren, Lee and Raul. I had found the 'perfect' gifts for Tala, Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Brian, Ian, Spencer, their parents, Hiro, Darren, Raul, Lee, Julia, Mariah, Mariam, Mathilda, Emily and our—the Princes, Tala's, Brian's, Spencer's and Ian's—guardians. I know you're probably wondering why I would get guardians presents. Well that because they've been waiting for us for a long time and I just felt like it. They're like family to me. The only person I was having some difficulty was with Kai. I have absolutely no clue what to get him. I looked around the mall and nothing came to mind. I gave up and decided to see what I could find in the jewelry section. I looked at some watches and then went to the guys' rings section. There I saw a plain ring. The only type of decoration that it had was an inscription. It read: God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference.

I thought that it was cool and got him that. When I finished paying for it I met up with the others near Starbucks. We ordered some hot cocoa and sat down to drink. We talked about what we got the Princes, their parents, Hiro, Darren, Raul and Lee. They said that they had a hard time looking for Kai's present so they just got him a visa gift card that you could use anywhere. I told them about the ring. They stared at me surprised that I would find something like that. When we finished we got up and went to wait outside of the mall. I had called Darren and he said that the limo would come and pick us up; we waited for about three minutes and then we saw the limo. We stepped in and warmed up to the warmth of the heater.

As soon as we got home we hurried into the pent suite and rushed to get to our rooms. We decided that we would wrap the presents the day after my date with Nate. While we headed to our rooms the Princes stepped out and looked at us questioningly. We told them that it was Christmas shopping. They nodded and went down the hall. We heaved a sigh of relief and continued to our rooms. When I closed the door I went to my closet and opened it. I made sure to be careful in putting the unwrapped presents in it. As soon as I finished I closed the door and went to take a relaxing shower. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I didn't lock it because no one would enter my room without asking first. Guess I was wrong.

I had just finished taking my shower when I began to wrap myself in a mini towel. I decided to take an hour long shower. Then the bathroom door opened. I turned around to see who would be coming in without knocking. Wish I hadn't—in stepped Kai. He looked at me and stiffened. I just stared at him not saying a thing. When I gained my composure I grabbed the closest thing to me—which was a bar of soap and chucked it at him. He dodged it and headed out the door. Then I heard him speak.

"Dinner's ready." Was all he said.

With that I waited until I heard the door of my bedroom open and then close. As soon as I heard it click closed I opened my bathroom door and stepped into my room. I stood there and then blushed when it hit me. Kai had just seen me in a miniscule towel that barely went below my butt. I shook my head and began to get ready. As soon as I was done I headed to the dining room for dinner. I sat next to Kai and began to eat. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was eating as if nothing happened. As soon as we all finished the girl and I followed the Princes, Hiro, Darren, Raul and Lee to the living room while the Princes and Hiro's parents went into the study.

We all sat down around the flat screen TV and waited for Tyson to put in the movie. The guys had decided what we were going to watch. As soon as the movie began I regretted never asking them what we were watching. It was another scary movie. _I swear these guys are trying to give me a heart attack_, I thought. I huddled closer to Kai and readied myself to burry my face in his arm if I had to. Kai moved his arm until it was draped over my shoulder. Giving me more room to huddle closer to him. Then I felt someone watching us. I stood up abruptly and left the room. I heard the girls behind me. They asked me if I felt that.

"Yes. Now let's find out who it is." I said.

They nodded their heads and we exited the suite. As soon as we were outside we followed the 'feeling.' It led us to an empty park. We looked around to see if there was anyone around. Then I felt a great power come towards us. I told the girls to duck. They did, but I didn't get a chance to. I got hit and went flying back. I called for my guardian and he appeared. He looked me over and soon began healing me. I told him to search and find where the attack was coming from. Before he could a guy with a mask stepped out from behind a tree. _Really a tree?_ I thought.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, your highnesses." He said.

"So you must be the one who killed my parents?" I said.

"I take all the credit." He said chuckling with a smile on his face.

"Your going to pay."

With that somehow I had managed to conjure a sword. I felt the sense of familiarity with the weapon and soon began to use it. He conjured one himself and began defending himself. I got the best of him, but then he disappeared. All that was left of him was note. It read: _Do not worry your highnesses for this won't be the last time you see me. For I shall be around._

I tore the paper up an told Black Dranzer to burn it. He did as I said, then he healed me once again. I looked up at him at and he looked down at me. Then I did something that I thought I would never do in a long time. I ran into his arms and cried. He just made circular motions on my back while he said comforting words. The girls stood off to the side. Not knowing what to do in a situation like this. Normally they would be hugging me. Once I had calmed down we went back home. When we arrived we were bombarded with questions from the guys. We told them that we just needed fresh air.

The next day the girls and I made sure to be on the look out. When it was time for gym the Princes stared at us trying to figure out why we were acting the way we were. We told them that it was nothing, but they didn't believe it. When school was over the Princes, girls and I headed to our separate limos. We were close to them when someone called my name. I turned around and saw Nate. I got the sense of déjà vu and then remembered that we just did this the day before. I stopped and so did the others. He reached me and asked me what I wanted to do for our date. I glanced behind me at the Princes and saw that they were all death glaring at him. Especially Kai and Ray. Ray because he treated me like a sister. Kai—well I have no idea to tell you the truth.

"Whatever you want." I told him.

"Ice skating at seven?" he asked.

"Okay." I said agreeing.

I bid him goodbye and went with the girls to our limos. When we arrived home, the guys grabbed us and led us to Kai's room. There they sat us on Kai's bed and told us to spill.

"Spill what?" Mariah asked innocently.

"Why are you girls acting differently?" Ray asked impatient.

"It's nothing. Really." Mariah said.

"We don't believe you." Kai said. "Now spill."

I sighed and told him everything. The guys stared at us wide-eyed. All except for Kai, who looked like he was ready to go on a killing spree. We waited until one of them spoke. Then Kai surprised us by doing something that I thought wasn't going to happen at all. He called forth his guardian Dranzer. When she stepped out he gave her direct orders to go and find the person that was watching us yesterday.

She nodded and left the place. I stared at Kai dumb struck. _Why would he do that?_ I thought. _I'm not that important for him to do something like this._

_Milady, he's doing this because you're in danger._

_But why? I mean yeah my ancestors fell in love with him, but that got nothing to do with us._

_No; it has everything to do with you. He and the other Princes are going to protect you and the girls. They don't want to lose you after finally finding you after all these years._

_But they don't care about us._

_Yes they do. Other wise they could have left you girls alone after they find out who you were. Bur they didn't. So that proves that they care. And the other girl's guardians and I know that you six care for them as well._

_But—_

_No buts, your highness. You can't hide from your feelings forever. And you KNOW that._

And with that he stopped talking to me for the moment. I mulled over what Black Dranzer said and looked at Kai. He has something in his eyes that I couldn't identify as to what it was. When Dranzer came back she said that she didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. I sighed and got up from the bed. The girls followed suit. The guys looked at us and asked where we were going.

"Our rooms." Was all we said.

When school was over and we were home, I began getting ready for the date I have with Nate. The girls had helped me chose what to wear since this was my first date. Let me explain. My father and brother have been very over protective that when some guy took an interest in me and ask me out, they would scare the poor fella and there would be no date because as soon as I enter the room and make to leave by opening the door, he—they—would run away saying that they would stay away from me.

When Nate came to pick me up, Ray had answered the door. I walked out a minute later. When we arrived to the skating rink, we went up to the counter to rent a pair of skates. We skated for a while until I told him that it was getting late. We returned the skates and headed back to the hotel. While we were walking I noticed that we were near the place where the girls and I met the masked guy. I looked around and saw that Nate had stopped walking and was looking at me with an evil smile on his face.

"Nate?"

"Well we meet again, _your highness_." He said.

With that I knew he was the masked guy. I stepped back and readied myself to call out for Black Dranzer, but he did something and that same power came and smacked right into me. I gout up and called for Black Dranzer. He was about to attack me again, but Black Dranzer blocked his attack. I conjured up my sword again and fought him, but before I could make a finishing blow he disappeared. I looked at Black Dranzer and he looked at me. He healed me and disappeared. I walked back to the hotel and entered.

When I arrived to the pent suite I was bombarded with the girls asking how everything went. I looked behind them and saw the guys listening closely, but made it look like they weren't. I told them that I would tell them later. I closed the door and went to my room. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door. I went and opened my door. There I saw Julia with the other girls. They looked at me expectantly. I explained to them that I know who exactly that masked person we met last time is. When I finished I looked at them. They all had a look of shock upon their faces. After a few minutes of silence, Julia finally spoke up.

"So Nate's the masked man then; looks like we're going to have to be careful around him."

"Looks like it." I said.

Then there was a knock on my bedroom door. I got up and went to open it. When I did I saw Kai and the others standing there.

"May we come in?" he asked.

I moved out of the way and let them in. Once they entered I asked them what they wanted. They looked at one another until Ray spoke up.

"Well we kind of over heard what you were telling the girls and—"

"And we're going to be with you girls where ever you go." Kai said.

"What?" the girls and I said.

"You heard us." Kai said.

"Argh!" I said heading out my bedroom door and heading towards the front door.

"Hils! Where you going?" Mariah asked.

"Out!"

With that I slammed the door and ran to the elevator before any of the guys can stop me. Once the elevator dinged I walked out of the hotel. I took a deep breath and ran until I couldn't run anymore. For some reason I felt slightly betrayed after the guys told us that they had listen into our conversation. I knew that they meant well, but I felt like my privacy was violated. Once I had stopped running and looked up, I noticed that I ran back to the place where Nate revealed himself.

I went and sat down on a bench nearby. I stared at nothing, but the air that you can't see but know is there. I thought about, well, nothing really. I don't know what to do. Should I go back and apologize? Or should I just stay here until one of them comes to find me? Apparently I didn't have to think about it that much. Looked like fate had already decided for me because I heard footsteps behind me; I turned around and saw Kai standing behind me, but not looking straight at me.

"Ka—"

"Why'd you run away?" he asked interrupting me. "You know you worried everyone."

"I know." I said. "I just ran. Don't know why, though. All I know is that I just felt like I had to run and mull over a few things, but when I did I got nothing."

"Tell me," he said, "what'd you feel? I noticed while you walked passed us that you were feeling something. Tell me."

"I felt betrayed and like my privacy was violated." I said beginning to choke up. "I know that you guys meant well, but I wish you guys would have waited for me to tell you when I was good and ready."

"Sorry." He said. "I knew you weren't going to tell us and the guys said to leave it be and have you tell us when you were ready, but I felt like I needed to know. That you were in complete danger. Like I had a right to know so I would be ready to protect you."

"Kai,"

"Sorry, for eavesdropping. Guess I'm being paranoid or overprotective."

I got up from the bench and faced him. I saw that he still wasn't looking at me. I walked towards him and gave him a hug. He, uncomfortably, returned the hug. When we let go I got up on my tippy-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I looked away immediately and we walked back home.

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p>

Feedback is welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo Hoo! Finally chapter seven is up. Sorry for the delay. Had to print out and read the other chapters (I revised some. Will put in the changes and upload them when I can.) and see where I was gonna take this chpater. Working on chapter eight. It's almost done. Just have to finish writing it, then type it up, then upload it. Me don't own anything. Wish I did though. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

It's been two weeks since Nate 'revealed' himself as the masked person. I had told what I felt to Kai when he told me to tell him and he didn't reproach me for it. I felt like he and I had gotten closer. Like he now knows a little bit more about me and me about him. Even though I don't know everything like his favorite food and all—like how I know the girls—I feel like I can talk to him about other things. After I finished telling the Ray and the others what I told Kai, they decided that it would be best that when one of us girls left the house or were in school, to have one of them accompany us. Normally I would have said no, that we would be fine, but I felt like that would be a good idea because remembering the battle that I had with him, I don't know if one of girls fighting him alone would be a good idea. I barely made it. If it wasn't for Black Dranzer he would have ended me.

After we finished talking we decided who would be with whom wherever we went. Kai would be with me, Tala with Julia, Ray with Mariah, Tyson with Mathilda, Max with Miriam, and Kenny with Emily. After we decided we all headed to bed. When I woke up again, I was in a daze. I changed into my uniform or so I thought. When I went into the kitchen I looked at the guys and girls. Then they all busted out laughing.

"Hils-honey," Julia said. "Go back into your room and get your school uniform blouse on."

"But I do have it on." I whined like a three year old.

"No you don't." she said getting up. "Now excuse me guys while I help a dazed Hilary change into the correct clothes." She said. Then she turned to face me. "Hils-honey, follow me back to your room."

"No!" I said running away from her.

"Hilary Mari Tatibana! Get your butt back here or so god help me that if you don't you're going to get it young lady." Julia said my full name in a mother-like voice.

"No!" I said defiantly.

"That's it!" Julia said getting ready to lunge at me.

"Julia! Stop!" Mathilda said. "Let me deal with this."

"Fine then." She huffed. "Good luck."

"Okay." She said facing me. I glared at her and she just smiled at me. "Little Hilary, let's go back to your room and change you into the right clothes."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you can't go to school like that." Mathilda explained to the 'little' me.

"Then I won't go to school." I said huffing.

"That's it." Mathilda said snapping. "Hilary get to your room now with Julia and don't come out until you are correctly dressed!" she said sending death glares at me.

I gulped and grabbed Julia's hand and dashed into my room. As soon as they heard the door closed, Mathilda breathed and relaxed back into her old self. They looked at her expectantly.

"Whenever Hilary's dazed she 'reverts' back into her two-three year old self. It can be funny at times, but other times she gets under your skin and is more annoying than Tyson shouting at the tops of his lungs about his food going missing." She explained.

"Oh." They said.

When I came back into the kitchen I was back to my 'old self' and looked around. I got the feeling that I missed something—something important. I looked at Julia for an explanation.

"You 'reverted' back into little Hilary." She said sitting back down into the chair.

"Aw damn." I said sitting down next to Kai and began eating my breakfast.

Once we all finished eating we headed to the limo and got in; once we arrived at school Nate came up and gave me a hug and began acting like nothing happened. But the guys weren't going to have any of that. Kai got him off me while Tala led him away from us. Nate began complaining, but Kai went up to him. He whispered something in his ear and Nate left us in a huff. I was about to ask Kai what he said to him, but Tala stopped me by shaking his head saying that its best not to ask. I nodded my head and went to my homeroom. The guys followed us. Once we were there the guys bid us goodbye and left.

When it was the end of the day, the girls and I headed to the front gate to meet up with the guys. Though we didn't have to cause they were already outside of our class. We looked at them and then back at each other. After we had our things from our lockers we headed to the limo. I had a feeling that someone was watching us so I turned around and saw that Nate was staring at us. I looked at him confused and his eyes held something. I couldn't identify as to what it was, but it was something.

It's been two weeks since Kai had whispered something in Nate's ears; so far he's left me alone, but I got this feeling that something was going to happen. I couldn't tell if it was going to be good or bad. Then it happened; the girls and I were walking home—we decided to give our driver the day off with complains from the guys, but we didn't pay attention to it—when we suddenly felt a pair of six—not one but six pairs of eyes on us. Not only that, but they had tremendous amount of power.

"Girls do you feel that?' I asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Then let's head to the park."

With that we sped up our pace a little bit and arrived at the park in a secluded area. We stopped and began to look around. That was until we felt a power come our way. We dodged it and quickly turned around. Standing there were six men who looked no older than forty. I had a feeling that I was supposed to know who they are. Then it hit me; they're the advisors.

"How the hell did you break free?" I asked.

The others looked at me with confused looks until the puzzle pieces came together. They did a double take and once again looked at me. I nodded my head and they glared at the advisors.

"Well your _highness_" one of the advisors said, "as the years went by the powers of the containment had decreased and then it completely lost all of its powers. So we were able to break free easily."

"And," said another, "have you met our ally? He honestly thought that by helping us he'll be able to get what he desires most, but what he desires most belongs to another. He is such a fool."

I growled. "So you're just using him?" They smiled evilly. "You're sick! You know that?"

I said summoning my sword. The girls followed suit and got their swords too. I began advancing on an advisor as the others did too to the other advisors. They brought out their swords and we began fighting. I had told Black Dranzer to go and get Kai and the others because we won't be able to hold them off for long. As we continued fighting I got a feeling that the girls and I are missing the skills that we need to defend against their attacks because they had gotten more hits than we did. I striked the advisor one last time and made him fall to the floor. I looked around and saw that everyone could hold their ground. That was until my eyes landed on Mathilda. She looked like she could have a little bit more difficulty than the others.

I heard the guys come our way so I decided to do one thing that could endanger my life. Since Mathilda was on the floor and the advisor was before her, I ran as fast as I could to help her. The advisor began to create an attack. He blasted it towards her, but it never hit her because I stood in front of her. I felt a burning sensation as the attack hit me straight on. I slumped to the floor as the others yelled my name.

"Hilary!" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

_Kai:_

The guys and I were worried as to why the girls hadn't arrived yet. Ray had been the calm one of us and said that maybe they decided to do something after school and didn't call us because they needed space. We were about to agree with him until Black Dranzer appeared. We waited until he fully appeared. He looked at us, but still said nothing. I was beginning to get annoyed and was about to speak up but I was beat by Ray.

"Black Dranzer where are the girls?"

"At the park in a secluded area; they need your help."

"Why?" I asked skeptically."

"Because they're fighting the advisors and they're not doing so good." He said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tyson asked.

We followed Black Dranzer all the way to the secluded area in the park where the girls are at. When we arrived we saw that the advisor that Hilary was fighting was down. The other girls were holding their grounds except for Mathilda. Looked like she was having more difficulty; Tyson was about to go and help but was beat to it by Hilary. She stood in front of Mathilda as she got hit by the attack. Then we saw her fall to the floor unconscious.

"Hilary!" the girls yelled.

The guys and I had called out our guardians and now they were fighting the advisors. Then we headed towards the girls. I looked at Hilary and saw that she was badly beaten and had a huge gash on her side. I bent down and picked her up bridal style. I began walking and the others followed closely behind. I told Ray to call his dad and to tell him to call the Royal Doctor. He did as he was told and when he hung up he told me that the doctor said that she would be there shortly.

"Your highness, give her to me so I can heal her as much as I can." Black Dranzer said.

"No." I said; I didn't know why but I didn't want to let her go.

"Kai," Ray said, "give Hilary to her guardian. He needs to heal her if not she'll lose a lot of blood and maybe die from blood loss."

"Fine." I said handing her to Black Dranzer.

As soon as she was in his arms he began healing. I saw the tiny, insignificant bruises beginning to disappear. The gash on her side was a problem. It wouldn't stop bleeding. Black Dranzer's face became frustrated as he tried to heal the gash, but that didn't work. By the time I noticed, we had arrived to the hotel. Everyone began murmuring and moved out of the way. I knew that the press was going to be on our cases. I pressed the button to the elevator. We waited a few seconds until we heard a ding. We stepped into the elevator—albeit a bit crammed—and I pushed the button to our pent suite. When we reached the door I pulled out the key and slid it through and opened the door. We stepped in and Ray called out that we're home.

My mom came to greet us briefly and told Black Dranzer to take Hilary to her room. That the doctor was already there waiting for him. He nodded his head and began heading towards her room. I began following, but mother stopped me.

"Kai, don't. Her doctor will take care of this."

"Hn." I said and went to my room.

I opened the door and stepped inside. I changed out of the bloody clothes and went to lie down on my bed. My eyes began to close shut and soon I found myself asleep. For the first time since I was three I actually had a dream—well not much a dream, but a memory.

It was a nice and beautiful day. A three year old boy with purplish—close to amethyst—eyes and two toned hair was riding in a limo with his parents. He was excited to finally get out of the palace. Don't get him wrong; he loves the palace, but sometimes it can stuffy and the three year old boy doesn't like to be in a stuffy palace. So when the chance to get out of the 'stuffy palace' came up, he wanted to go along.

"Momma," said the boy.

"Yes Kai?" she responded.

"The place that we're going to, what is it?"

"Another palace." She said smiling warmly at her son. "Your father's best friend lives there and so does my best friend and their three year old daughter."

"So someone my age is going to be there?" he asked even more enthusiastically. She nodded her head. "Yay!"

With that Kai continued to look out of the limo's window. Half hour later they were arriving to their destination. There to greet them were a male—about the same age as Susumu, with dark brown hair and the most captivating ruby eyes—and a female—about the same age as Sky, with light brown hair and the most clear blue eyes—and a three year old girl with medium tone hair and the same eyes as her father, but lighter—almost ruby like. When King Susumu and his family stepped out they were engulfed into hugs by the little girl's parents. The little girl on the other hand stood there shyly.

"Hils-honey, come here." Her mother said. The little girl nodded and walked down the stairs. "Susumu, Sky this is Hilary. Hilary these are our closest friends from when we were younger."

"Nice to meet you Hilary." Susumu said.

"Nice to meet you too and welcome to our home." Hilary said politely ad bowing.

"We're glad to be here." Sky said. "Hilary," said girl looked at her, "I want you to meet our son, Kai."

"Hi." Kai said cheerily.

"Hi." Hilary whispered.

Kai looked at her, head tilted—wondering why she spoke softly. Hilary dropped her gaze to the floor. She felt something and looked towards her right. In the distance she could see a white horse coming. She ran a few feet away from where the others are at. When the horse neared she whistled and it stopped. Riding the horse was a nine year old boy all battered and beaten. The horse kneeled and she got him off on way or another. Her mother and the others didn't notice her disappearance until she yelled.

"Momma! This boy's hurt!"

With that her mother came her way with the others in tow. She began examining the boy while her husband went to get the Royal Doctor. Sky asked how this happened, but no one responded because they didn't know. Then Hilary felt an incoming visitor.

"Momma someone's coming and at the speed they're coming means they probably did this."

"I'll call the guar—"

But Hilary's mother never finished her sentence because Hilary had moved further up ahead. Once the guest stopped a few yards ahead he got off.

"State your business." Hilary said.

"I'm here for the boy. He's done a great treason and he's been trialed for execution."

"Well," Hilary said, "that's not going to happen."

Soon more came, but in a carriage. "Josh what are you doing? Have you got the boy?"

"No sir."

"Where is he?" 'Sir' asked stepping out of the carriage.

"There." Josh said pointing to where the boy lay.

"Your majesties." 'Sir' bowed.

"You are not getting the boy." Hilary said.

"Your highness, he did a great crime and must be punished."

"No!"

With that something around her neck glowed and out stepped a mystical being—or man. Everyone stared at her surprised.

"You heard her highness. The boy stays." Said the being.

With that they left. Between Hilary's father and King Susumu they got the boy in the palace. A few hours later the boy woke up. His name's Darren and he has no family for they were killed during a raid.

Once Susumu and his wife knew that Darren was going to be fine they left. A few days later they heard that Hilary's parents had adopted Darren. Then Susumu received news that Aiden—Hilary's father—and his family had disappeared.

"Hils. . . remember." I said in my sleep.

When I woke up again I was hungry; I got u and looked at the clock. I had fifteen minutes before dinner would be ready. I opened my bedroom door and exited it. I walked down the hallway until I was facing Hilary's bedroom door. I was about to open the door when someone called my name. I turned my head slightly and saw that it was Julia.

"Hey." She said.

"Hn."

"You can go in, but before you do I have to tell you what the doc said."

I waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "So what did she say?"

"She's in a 'coma' like state." She said putting air quotes around coma. "She's in a deep sleep. Not like a coma where there's a fifty-fifty percent chance of death. She'll be fine, but we don't know when she'll wake up. That's it. Go in."

With that I nodded my head and entered the room. I closed the door and faced her bed. I looked at Hilary and was amazed at what I saw. There she lay in her bed. Her fair skin glowed and her medium brown hair was scattered around. She looked like a sleeping angel instead of a princess. I began to wonder if she knew that Darren wasn't actually her brother. I mean she was three; she might not remember. I walked across the room until I was next to her bed. I touched her face slightly like as if she was fragile China.

"Your highness?" I jerked my hand away.

I turned around and came face to face with Black Dranzer. "Hn."

"She doesn't remember."

"Why?" I asked knowing perfectly well to what he was referring to.

"A few days after the adoption of Darren, she went riding with his and her majesty and his highness Darren. She was on the same horse as Darren, but as they were riding someone attacked them and it caused the horse that she was on to get frightened and she fell off and hit her head s when she woke up again she didn't remember a thing. I told their majesties that it would be best to run and take Hilary away from the palace. Because the attack was planned by someone who wants Hilary dead; they understood and did what I told them to.

"Darren had asked then why and they told them because she's the reincarnation of Ancient Hilary and the key to defeating the advisors. Since then they made sure not to have any contact with the Royal Family. Old Tatibana is the one who came up with the story that was told to Hilary and the other girls. They now know and promised that they would keep it a secret until Hilary remembers herself."

"So you want me to do the same?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Will do."

There was a knock on the door and soon followed by the door opening. In stepped Julia. I raised my eyebrow; an action of mine that asked 'What do you want?' instead of me voicing the question.

"Dinner's ready." She said understanding.

"Hn."

With that she went back out the door.

"Your highness, go eat. I'll watch her." Black Dranzer said.

I nodded my head and headed out of the room. Once I arrived in the dining room I sat down in my usual seat. Once the maids placed down the first dish we began to eat—silence engulfed us. When dinner was over I went to go and see Hilary before heading to my room. When I entered the room I saw Black Dranzer sitting in the chair, next to her bed, dozing off.

_Black Dranzer:_

Once his highness Kai left, I began to do a few things. I cleaned up her desk that was filled with many papers. Sometimes I think that Princess Hilary works too much. I may not have been with her since she was three, but I have watched over her and I have seen what stress did to her and I didn't like it. After I finished getting her desk cleaned I went to her closet. I looked and saw that everything was organized including her presents that she got from everyone for Christmas. Their highnesses Ray, Ma, Tyson, Tala and Kenny had pitched in to buy her the full set of the Hunger Games Trilogy and a book called Juliet. She loved it because she loves to read and is obsessed with it. Their highnesses Julia, Mariah, Miriam, Mathilda and Emily had pitched in to buy her a matching bracelet (that they all have) that says: _Best Friends Always_. The Princes' parents had restored their kingdoms to the way it was before being abandoned for fourteen years. Finally, Kai had gotten her an alluring crystal and diamond cat pendant necklace that glittered when the sun or any lighting hit it.

When I couldn't find anything else to do I went to sit down in the chair next to her bed. As soon as I sat down I began dozing off. I heard the door to the room open and then close. I opened my eyes and saw that his highness Kai had come.

"I'm only here to see her before I go to bed." He said.

"Take your time your highness." I said.

I exited the room and waited outside until he was good and ready. As I waited I saw his highness Darren walking down the hallway. He looked at me with a questioning stare. I told him 'His highness Kai' and he understood. Although his highness Darren isn't the actual son to their Majesties, but to them he was.

"How long has he been in there?"

"I just came out."

"He knows?"

"He always knew." I said.

He nodded his head and told me to call him when Prince Kai came out. I told him okay and he walked down the hallway and into his room. I waited a few more minutes and then heard the door open. I took one look at Prince Kai and saw that his eyes were red. But it's hard to tell because his eye color is purplish, close to amethyst. He nodded his head and walked to his room. Once I knew that he entered I went to his highness Darren's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and I told him that Prince Kai had already left.

He nodded his head and came with me to her highness' room. I was about to wait outside, but his highness told me to go in with him. I walked into the room with him and stayed in the same place until his highness Darren left. But before he did he said something to her highness.

"Hilary," he said, "there is something that you need to know. I'm not your brother. You found me unconscious fourteen years ago on a horse. You protected me from people who were sent out to execute me. Hils you saved my life. I don't know how I can ever repay you. Even though I'm not your actual blood related brother, you're like a sister to me. You've always been like a sister since the day you saved me. You may not remember, but you need to. For your sake and his; he loves you. He may not show it, but he loves you and you not remembering and knowing who he is, is killing him.

"Please Hils, you need to remember."

With that he kissed her forehead, bid me goodbye and left the room. I moved to stand near her and bed and watched her. I saw a tear roll down her cheek and I knew why she wasn't waking up soon, but didn't tell the others. They would worry and we don't need that right now. What we need to do is talk to her and let her know that we're here for her. I don't know what Prince Kai had said to her, but that's between them.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the chair next to her bed again. I began to pat, slightly, the top of her head. Even though I'm her guardian and I'm only supposed to protect her, this job is my life. Her highness is like a daughter, a sister and a friend to me. She's something—someone that must live; if she's not in this world, than it's meaningless.

I took another deep breath. "Hilary," I said her name for the first time, "you have to wake up. I know where you're at and what you're being told, but that changes nothing. You'll still be the girl that you always were. Please wake up soon. I need you. . .everyone needs you. . .Prince Kai needs you. . ." I said trailing off.

I hadn't noticed the slight movement of her fingers for I was already asleep. I had the feeling that she'll wake up when she's good and ready and when she does she'll be stronger than before—not that she already wasn't strong—and will last longer in a battle against the advisors; that she'll be strong physically, but emotionally too.

When I woke up the next day I was surprised to see a blanket over me. I looked around to see if whoever put the blanket around me was still around, but he/she wasn't. I got up, put the blanket away and went towards her highness. So far she looked the same, but I saw that her right hand was curled into a fist with some of the bed sheets in her hand than how it was before—laying there flat. I was going to uncurl her fist, but then decided not to. Incase if anyone else came they could notice the slight change.

From the corner of my eye I saw a piece of paper on her bedside table. I walked over to it and picked it up. It read:

_Black Dranzer,_

_I came around the middle of the night to check up on her highness. His highness was worried as he slept and he called me out subconsciously. Knowing what he wanted I came. Since I saw you sitting there sleeping I decided to placed blanket over you. Watch out for her, the other guardians and I know what she's going through. We haven't told them because that's something that her highness has to tell them. Do not worry; she will be fine and stronger than she was before. She will wake soon. She needs to go through this. . .she needs to know the truth and the only way for her to know is by her going to 'limbo' and for her to talk to her parents. Only they have the key for her to remember. So, be patient. . .she'll come back to us. I know it. —Dranzer_

After I finished reading it I felt something—a feeling?—in my heart. It made me believe in what Dranzer wrote. I know that she's right, but that never stopped me from doubting, but she always finds a way to give me hope when I think it's all lost. Prince Kai and I are almost the same, so I hear. We both are stoic—though they say I show my emotions more and I at least talk more than Kai. And we're both very protective of our significant other. Though I haven't told Dranzer what I feel it doesn't stop me from 'dropping hints' is how her highness Hilary put it.

I went towards her bed again and took off the extra blanket that was put on her. When I did I heard her voice. It was faint like a baby bird's voice, but it was audible.

"Un. . .Kai. . ."

_Kai:_

After I went to bed after seeing Hilary, I was tossing and turning all night with worry. Even though the doctor told them that she was fine and that she'll wake up soon, but still there's the doubt planted in my head. When I woke up the next morning I saw Dranzer sitting in my computer chair. She woke up and looked at me. I asked her how she came out and she told me that I called her out subconsciously. I 'hned' and nodded my head.

I went to the bathroom to do my morning duties. When I finished I headed to the dining room. Ray and the others were there. I looked at the girls and saw that instead of being the energetic girls that they are, they're calmer. I guess they're worried about Hilary like everyone else. After we finished eating we all headed out to school.

As I sat there in every class I couldn't concentrate. I don't know why, but Hilary is always on my mind. I know worrying over a friend is something, but this is different. _What is this feeling?_ I thought. I was brought out of my reverie by the teacher calling my name. I looked up and she said to go to the board and solve the equation.

"Hn." I said getting up.

I solved the problem and went to sit back down. When the bell signaling lunch rang we all left class. Once I entered lunch I walked over to the usual table where the guys, girls and I sit at. I began to eat my lunch when I got this feeling. I looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The guys looked at me, but I just continued eating. That was until I heard someone call my name.

"_Un. . .Kai. . ."_ it said; it was faint like a baby's bird voice, but audible.

_Master Kai._

_What Dranzer?_

_That was Mistress Hilary; looks like she'll wake soon._

_Hn._

With that Dranzer went back into her resting place. They all looked at me expectantly; I told them what I heard. They all looked at each other and smiled a small smile. Looks like that gave them hope. And I knew that it gave me hope as well. What Mathilda said next tied us all together.

"Hilary's coming back." She said. 'Looks like our bond is tied together now."

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p>

Feedback is welcomed! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo hoo! Chapter eight is done and up. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: me don't own anything, other than the OCs and the plot (if I have one, I think).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

After I had blacked out a light appeared before me and out stepped mother and father. While they smiled at me I just stood there gaping like a fish._ Am I in heaven?_ I thought. _Am I dead?_ As I looked at my parents I saw that they were truly happy. Not that they weren't happy before just that it seemed like something was tormenting them. And that something was the advisors. I continued to look at my parents and soon enough my attention was drawn to mother as she spoke.

"Hils-honey," she said with a warm smile, "there's something that your father and I have to confess."

"We want you to keep an open mind." Father said.

"Okay." I said.

"Well," mother began, "when you were three you met this boy. . ."

"Uh-huh."

". . .and this boy is the son of our closest friend."

"Wait so you mean I met Kai before?" she nodded her head. "Where?"

"It's best if we show you. . .everything."

With that she moved her right hand and in a circular thing images appeared. I saw a woman who looked like my mother and a male who looked like my father and a little girl no more than three years of age. Mother told me that that was us. She said that for three years I lived in the palace. Then a limo came and out stepped a male, a female and a boy no more than three years of age. I recognized immediately that it was Kai and his parents. I saw that my parents and they began chatting when I looked away from them. Then I moved away from them by a few feet.

I did something and the white horse stopped. I helped down the boy as much as I could and called for mother. I noticed immediately that it was Darren. _So Darren's not my brother?_ I asked myself. A few things happened and then came people who claimed they were after Darren, who did a crime and was trialed for execution. I stuck up or him, but they persisted. Then suddenly, I summoned Black Dranzer. Everyone was left with mouths wide open. Black Dranzer got them to leave. Then Kai and his parents had to leave. Then another time began. Mother told me this was a few days later. I saw that we adopted Darren and that he and I hit it off like any blood related siblings would.

Then I saw my parents, Darren and I getting attacked. The horse that I was on with Darren got scared and I fell off and hit my head. When my parents and Darren managed to get who ever attacked us to leave they came to where I was at. By that time our Royal Doctor had come and was already bandaging me up. They took me to my room and two hours later I woke up and didn't remember a thing.

"So," I said, "I lost my memory?"

"Yes." Father said. "From there on we made up everything that you were told."

"Darren and your grandfather went along with it because we all knew that you were the reincarnation of Ancient Hilary when you were born and that you were in danger but we decided to give it a shot and remain in the palace, hoping that nothing will happen and it worked for three years. . ." mother said.

". . .until the attack." I said. They nodded their heads. "Well at least now I know the truth."

"So you're not mad?" mother asked.

"Why would I? I perfectly understand why you did what you did. So no that we got that out of the way how am I going to get back?"

"As soon as you are done talking to me." I turned around and saw Ancient Hilary, my ancestor. "I have to make you realize something."

"What about—" I began to say when I saw that my parents had disappeared. "Never mind."

"Okay then." She said. "Come; let's sit and relax."

I followed her and we somehow ended u[ in a place that looks like a garden with a stone bench in the middle. We sat down on the bench and I waited until she was ready to speak.

"So how is the bond going?"

"Honestly, the others are having better luck than me. Even Julia! And she has Tala! The second emotionally constipated guy."

At that she laughed and so did I. "I know what you mean. But I know for sure that he cares about you; he's just having a hard time showing it. I mean you disappeared suddenly out of his life after he met you for the first time."

"I see." I said looking ahead and avoiding her stare.

"And I know you care for him. More than you know."

And with that she disappeared. Soon o felt my eyes fluttering open. My vision was blurry, but as soon as it cleared I saw. . .

_Kai:_

The rest of the school day I was able to pay attention in class. When the bell ending class rang I got my things and went to my locker. I got everything I needed and headed to meet up with the others. When everyone was accounted for we went into the limo. Before we entered someone called Julia's name. We stopped and turned around to see who it was. I immediately began glaring when I saw that it was Nate.

"Julia, how come Hilary hasn't been in school all this week?" he asked.

"None of your concern." I said coldly. "Let's go."

"Nate," Julia said, "all you need to know is that because of you she got hurt. It would be best if you stay away and give up on her. Her destiny's with another and not with you. Even if it wasn't, she wouldn't choose you."

With that she entered the limo, leaving Nate standing there with his mouth wide open. I kinda felt sorry for the guy. _Kinda._ As we drove back to the hotel, Mariah kept complimenting Julia and what she said. Julia just said that she just told him the truth and spared him from getting hurt any further. The she went back to staring out the window. When we arrived to the hotel, Julia shot out of the limo and went straight into the hotel. We looked at each other and followed her.

When we reached the door to Hilary's room we saw Julia standing at the feet of her bed. We stood there with her and waited. Soon we saw Hilary's eyes flutter open. I felt my heart miss a beat. After she blinked a couple of times she looked at us and smiled.

"Hey." She said breathless.

_Hilary:_

. . .I saw Julia and the others at the foot of my bed. I smiled at them and they smiled back. Julia, Mariah, Mariam, Mathilda, and Emily were crying so much while Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny were smiling. Tala was smiling a small smile and Kai had a look of relief in his eyes.

"Hey." I said breathless.

"Hils!" the girls said and threw themselves at me.

I winced in pain, but hid it quickly. I began to giggle at their words—which I understood, but to others (guys) they're just incoherent mumbles. Then they got off me. They wiped their eyes and smiled again. Once they got off the bed, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny came and gave me a hug. Tala came up after them and patted my shoulder telling me that I was real trouble. I laughed at it, but stopped soon. Kai came forwards, but stopped. He looked down while I looked at him confused. Then Julia's face lit up in realization; she told the others that they should give me and Kai some alone time. They nodded their heads and began to leave. She winked at me before leaving and closed the door. Black Dranzer excused himself and disappeared. Now the only people left were me and Kai.

"Hilary," he said still looking down.

"Yeah Kai?" I said looking at him.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said looking at me with intensity in his eyes that left me breathless.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

He smiled a small smile and sat down at the edge of my bed next to me. What he did next was unexpected. He opened his arms and gave me a hug. I sat there motionless until I hugged him back. He brought me closer to him and I hugged him tighter. Once we broke apart we continued to stare at each other. Before I knew what we were doing we were leaning in.

"You know," he said his breath brushing my face making me breathless, "you made me worry this whole week that I barely paid attention to class."

"Sorry." I said.

"Next time you're going to be with me and the others so we can protect you girls."

"Mm-kay." I said not arguing.

We were still leaning closer. "There's something else that I need to tell you, but I'd much rather show you."

And with that he closed the gap between our lips. The kiss was soft and tender, but soon it became needier and needier. And soon our tender, needier kisses became a full blown passionate make out session. By the time we broke apart we were both breathing heavily. I know what he was trying to say.

"I love you too." I said responding to him.

He smiled—and I mean actually smiled—and kissed me again. Like the first kiss it was tender, slow and sweet but soon it became passionate and needier. When we broke apart again I was left gasping for air and so was he. We sat there in silence until we finally caught our breaths.

"Kai," I said.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes. "Can you help me to the kitchen? I'm hungry and my legs feel like jello."

He chuckled, but picked me up anyways. He opened the door (I don't know how) and walked out. He closed the door with his foot and walked down the hallway. We were passing the living room when we heard someone call Kai. He stopped and turned us around.

"Hey," Julia said, "where are you guys going?"

"Kitchen." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I'm hungry and my legs feel like jello." I said.

"Well you have been 'asleep' for a week, so of course your legs aren't as strong." I nodded my head. "Okay let's go to the kitchen. The staff was released early from work so I'll make Hils' favorite dish."

"Hn." Kai said.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Jules." I said. "You're the bestest of friend."

"Bestest?" she asked mockingly.

"Yes." I said nodding childishly. "Bestest."

There was silence for a few seconds until Julia and I bursted laughing. Once we stopped Kai started walking. When we arrived to the kitchen, Kai sat me down and a stool while Julia began getting everything ready. Kai watched her as began preparing my food. He looked at me and gave me a questioning look.

"She's making a chicken parmesan sandwich." I said.

"She knows how to cook?" he asked.

"Kinda." Julia said. "I only know how to cook a few dishes and some basic foods. Things that'll jot let me starve. It's not a lot, but it's not a little either. The one who mostly cooked for us when Rosemarie and Aiden weren't around was Hilary."

"You cook?" he asked facing me.

"Yeah; it's not as good as mother, but it's passable. She taught me for cases like when she and father would be away for days, weeks, months or maybe even years." I said.

"One day," Kai said, "you have to cook for me."

"Did I miss something between you two?" Julia said waiting for the chicken and sauce to cook.

"We. . .uh. . ." I said looking at Kai; asking, silently, if I could tell her. He nodded his head. "Well Kai and I kissed."

"You. . .kissed?" she asked in disbelief. I looked away and blushed while Kai looked unfazed. "Finally." She said. "It's about time the two of you got together."

I blushed harder. I was about to say something when Kai beat me to it. "Don't tell the others. We'll tell them when we're ready."

"Okay." Julia said handing me my sandwich. "I won't tell them. It'll ruin the fun."

"Finally!" I said smiling childishly. "My samich."

Julia laughed, rubbing the top of my head affectionately while Kai chuckled. I glared at Julia half-heartedly and began eating. When I finished, Julia took my plate and cup and placed it in the sink and began washing them. When she finished I got off the chair and wobbled a little bit. Kai and Julia were at my side instantly. Kai was about to pick me up, but I told him I want to walk. He understood and wrapped an arm around my waist. He guided me gently as I walked on wobbling legs. As we walked I felt my legs getting stronger, but not enough to walk on my own yet. When we arrived to the living room everyone stared at me and Kai. The girls, Ray, Max and Tala had knowing smiles while Kenny and Tyson looked confused. I shook my head and told Kai to head to the love seat. He sat down first and then he placed me in his lap.

"Eep!" I squealed. He chuckled in my ear and I blushed.

The others just stared at us, but then went back to the TV. Then we heard the door to the suite open; followed by a 'We're home.' Julia got up and went to them. Then we heard shuffling and soon Kai and the guys' parents were entering the room with a female doctor behind them. I recognized her ans my family's doctor. She looked at me and smiled.

"I see you're awake, your highness." She said bowing.

"Yeah I am." I said. "Please don't bow. I'm not used to it and even if I was I wouldn't like it."

"As you wish."

"Thank you.'

She nodded her head and came my way. "Your highness,"

"Hilary." I said.

"Lady Hilary, how do you feel?" she asked taking out a chart.

"Like always—healthy. Just, I can't walk on my own yet." I said.

"I know, but if you take it little by little you will be able to walk like you did before."

"Kay." I said. Then looked at Julia. "Does grandfather know?' she nodded her head. "Tell him that I know everything."

She understood and left the room. I began getting up and so did Kai. He looked at me and I told him that I was going to follow Julia in case if grandfather wanted to talk to me. He nodded his head and guided me out of the room. Once out I told him to let go.

"No."

"Kai," I said, "let go so I can walk on my own. I have to."

"Fine." He said forcefully.

I smiled and began walking slowly. After walking a good distance my legs began wobbling and I almost slumped to the floor that if it wasn't for Kai catching me I would have hit the floor. I looked at him and saw worry in his eyes. I touched his cheek lightly and smiled at him—reassuring him that I'm fine. He nodded his head stiffly, but let go. We began walking again until we reached Julia's room. I knocked and opened the door. We entered Julia's room and I saw her sitting in her computer chair talking on the phone.

"Old Tatibana," she said, 'Hilary's here. I'll put you on speaker." She pushed a button and said, "you're good."

"_Hilary?"_

"Yeah grandfather?"

"_Now that you know everything I think it would be best to introduce you and the girls into society as the missing princesses."_

"I agree." I said. "But if we do then what about school?"

"_You'll still go to school, just that you're going to get unwanted attention and with the revelation of you girls the advisors will attack out in the open."_

"I see." I said. "We can handle the advisors, but the unwanted attention we already have."

"_How?"_

"Well ever since we started our first year of high school, the upper classmen have taken a liking to us. If it wasn't for Raul and Lee for the past two-three years, who knows what would have happened." I said.

"_I see. Well this isn't final. I'm going there in two weeks. I have to get the other grandfathers and we'll talk about it then."_ He said.

"Okay."

"_Well then until the week after the next."_

"Bye." I said.

"_Bye."_ He responded.

With that he hung up. Julia put her phone away and looked at us. We all sat there in silence—Julia still on her chair and me and Kai on the floor—thinking about what grandfather said. _What if we're not what the people want?_ I thought. _What if we're not good enough for them? What if they think we're only pretending?_

_Your highness._ Black Dranzer said.

_What is it Black Dranzer?_

_Don't worry._ He said. _The people will love you. They've been waiting for you for a while now. And if they don't believe you, the other guardians and I will make an appearance and show them that you are who you say you are. If they don't believe us then, then you can show then your marks._

_Our marks?_

_Yes; the mark of a crown aflame that has been with you since you were born. You can say that it's a birthmark._

I got up from where I was sitting, with a bit more strength close to having my strength back, and headed to the bathroom.

_Where's the mark?_ I asked.

_Inner right thigh._

_How would you—_I began looking at my thigh._ Whoa! There is a mark there._

_Told you so._ He said childishly.

I rolled my eyes. _How did you know that I had a mark?_

_Ancient Hilary and the others had them so of course you would have them._

_Of course_. I said. _Do the others have them in the same place?_

_Maybe._

_Well, let's find out._

I walked out of the room and told Julia to follow me. As we walked back into the living room I felt my legs gaining their strengths back. As soon as we arrived I told the girls to follow me. They got up and we needed to the hallway bathroom. I told the girls what grandfather said and they asked the same questions that I asked myself. Then I told them what Black Dranzer said. When I finished, they all had a look of surprise on their faces.

"So even if the people don't believe us," Mariah said, "we can show them the birthmark?"

_Yes._ Galux said.

_How come we didn't know about the marks?_ Mathilda asked.

_I guess you just never thought too much about it. I honestly don't know._

_I see._ We said.

Then we headed back to the living room. Everyone looked at us expectantly and I told them everything. They looked at us surprised except for the Kings and Queens and my Royal Doctor. The girls and o stood there in awkward silence until Mariah spoke up.

"Someone say something." She said.

"Well," began Sky, "we're going to have to wait until your grandfather gets here to decide if we're going to introduce you back into royalty life or wait until the advisors are defeated."

We nodded our heads. I told the girls that I was going to my room. They nodded their heads and said they were going with me. With that we left the living room. Once we reached my room I closed the door while the girls went to sit on my bed. I grabbed my computer chair and placed it in front of the bed. We sat there in silence until Mariah spoke up.

"So Hils," she began.

"What Mariah?"

"What happened between you and Kai? I mean since we met them he always looked at you, but something changed when we left him alone with you earlier."

"What do you think happened?"

"You confessed." Emily said.

"Nope." I said shaking my head.

"He confessed?" Mariah asked.

"Kinda."

"Kinda?" Mathilda asked.

I explained everything to them and they sat there surprised with mouths wide open. I looked at Julia and she smiled at me and we both bursted out laughing. The girls stared at us like we grew another head. Once Julia and I stopped laughing I told them that they should have seen their faces. They glared then asked Julia why she wasn't surprised.

"Because" Julia began, "I had asked her what happened between her and Kai while I made Hils her sandwich earlier. She told me and Kai asked me not to tell a word. That way they can tell you, but I had a feeling that you guys would have figured it out."

"Well," Miriam began, "I think the girls and I are on the same page when I say that we're not going to say a word." The girls nodded their heads. "Now let's see if the guys figured it out."

"I think they might have. Except for Tyson and Kenny." I said.

With that the girls and I caught up on what I missed the past week. They told me everything. Then they me that they wished I was with them when Nate had asked why I wasn't in school for the past week. I asked what happened after that and Mathilda told me that Julia told him off. I looked at Julia and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I told him the truth—even if it hurt; and I spared him from getting hurt further." She said.

"I wonder. . ." I began, "I wonder if he'll leave me alone for good now?"

The girls shrugged their shoulders. Who knows, but we'll find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p>

Feedback is welcomed! :)


End file.
